Excaliferb 1914
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Phineas and Ferbalot realize that the Excaliferb they have before is a decoy, that's why they can't use it to fight. Now they are going to find where is the real Excaliferb. But the real is on the time they will incredibly. Some others, even Malifishmirtz also try to find which is Excaliferb. Who will have this sword? Isabelle also tries to find her friends in here.
1. Chapter 1

**I will really thank you for anyone who review to my story, even you hate/like. My story is now talking about the combine between real Excaliferb story and the Battle of Galicia, Battle of the Vistula River, Siege of Przemyśl durings WWI.**

**Remember, a lot of history characters will appear in here. Thank you.**

_**P.S.:**_

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

** Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov and Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev belong to my OCs.**

* * *

_At night…_

Phineas and Ferbalot were sleeping in the bed, suddenly dreamed about the real _Excaliferb_. It was in somewhere… but they could not find out, instead, the Lady of the Puddle said:

"Ferbalot, I think I had made a mistake. The real Excaliferb is in somewhere… but you must go to my lake before next afternoon, because now, Malifishmirtz has found out that was the decoy. You must go now. Isabelle will be here tomorrow." Then she disappeared. They startledly woke up.

"Ferbalot… that was the… decoy? So where is the real?" – Phineas asked – "Well, brother, I think we must do it tomorrow. If not, Malifishmirtz would destroy anything. So they waited… until next morning.

_Next morning…_

They woke up. Suddenly, Isabelle appeared: "Hi guys! We have a situation… You must go! GO! GO! GO!" and they left the house, quite ready for another adventure.

#####

Meanwhile…

Galicia, August 1914

After the disaster of Russian invasion to East Prussia, general Paul von Rennenkampf was replaced. The brothers: Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev of Imperial Russian Army couldn't talk anything about it, despite they joined the Army during the invasion. They were talking in the small river near Lemberg (Lviv today).

"Georgi, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry. Do you have any foods?"

"No. I have spent all my foods durings the invasion."

"Invasion? Rennenkampf is a loser. He made Samsonov death because this."

"Oh well…"

They kept talking, until Georgi saw something light.

"What the heck? Something… is lighted?"

"Light? Might be that is the Austro-Hungarians?"

"No. The Austro-Hungarians cannot do this."

"Let see inside."

They assaulted, and only waited for 2 minutes, then they used martial arts: "YA!" But the last thing they saw… was nothing else except a lake. "Lake?" – told Vladimir – "Vladimir Vitalyevich, it's just… a lake." Georgi smiled, and they left. They didn't know that lake was the place where another Water Sprite were missing. They returned to a Russian base nearby, and slept.

#####

Meanwhile…

Middle Age time…

In the place of The Lady of the Lake, the Lady explained to Phineas, Ferbalot, Baljeetolas and Bufavolous why they called them.

"We have a really… big situation."

"Yeah. I also dreamed yesterday that the real Excaliferb still in somewhere, but… not this age." – Phineas replied.

"Exactly. But Malifishmirtz has knew that, and trying to find. He's not going to give up until he found where. But another problem, is the all of Water Sprites has missing in somewhere."

"What?" – Baljeetolas asked.

"Who know? Just moving!" – Bufavolous said.

"But… could you find out where are they and the Excaliferb?" – Isabelle questioned too.

"Okay. I promise I will." – Phineas promised. Isabelle turned to shy, because she fell in love with Phineas, but as a sprite, she couldn't. Then The Lady of the Lake said: "Dear, open it." And The Lady of the Puddle opened. They had jumped, followed with Isabelle: "See ya. I promise." But Malifishmirtz saw all: "Damn those childs! They didn't know anything. Gnome, prepared the lake's gate. I will find… the real Excaliferb, althought I'm not sure I've recharged enough battery, but… something may happen."

#####

In Monopunzel place, he and Carl told to Parable the Dragonpus:

"We have a problem, Parable. We must act before too late. The evil socerer Malifashmirtz are looking for the real Excaliferb. Do you understand? Get it: the lake's time gate."

Parable nodded, then he left away…

#####

A night in Galicia, August 1914

During night, general Aleksei Alekseyevich Brusilov was sleeping on the bed, suddenly dreamed about something like _Excaliferb_, except he met a man called God.

_At the dream…_

"Алексей Алексеевич, мы имеем что-то для вас." (_Aleksei Alekseyevich, we have something for you._)

"Кто вы? Что вы мне?" (_Who are you? What are you telling me about?_)

"Нам нужно взять меч под названием Excaliferb немедленно. Если вы не сделаете, мы будет побежден. (_We need to take that sword called Excaliferb immediately. If you don't, we will be defeated._)

"Но, как принять этот меч?" (_But how to take that sword?_)

"Вы, возможно, нуждаетесь в двух человеках, чтобы сделать это." (_You may need two persons to do this._)

"Кто? Двух мужчин?" (_Who? Two men to do this?_)

"Они являются два разных братьев или братьями, Алексей Алексеевич. Возможно вы знаете, кто они. Так давно." (_They are two different brothers, or half-brothers, Aleksei Alekseyvich. Maybe you know who are they. So long, General._)

"Подождите! Кто они?" (_Wait! Who are they?_)

But he did not answer back. Aleksei Brusilov woke up, and thought about his mind: "Кто может походить на это? Это странно." (_Who can be like this? That is strange._) Suddenly he remembered Popov and Khodev: "Держите это. Я думаю, что я знаю, кто-они теперь." (_Hold it. I think I know who are they now._) He ordered Popov and Khodev arriving here.

_Russian headquarter in base…_

"I think you know why I called you right in this night." – General Brusilov began. Popov and Khodev said: "Why General? This is midnight at the moment." Brusilov smiled slowly: "No. I'm not punishing you. I have a job for you. I had dreamed about a sword called Excaliferb. Could you help me?" They were stranged: "General, are you mad? Excaliferb… is fairy tales. This isn't true, sir." But Brusilov didn't give up easily: "That is not fairy tales, you guys! As a General, I ordered you must take that sword. If you did it, Tsar Nicholas II would honor us about it. Got it?" Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev still did not understand about it: "You still crazy?" Then General Brusilov turned angry: "Do it! **I'M… NOT LYING! DO IT NOW, OR YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE ANY MORE!**" They shocked: "Okay, General. We shall, we shall." and went out. They slept again, but this time they were talking quietly:

"Is he mad, Vladimir Vitalyevich?" – asked Popov – "Who know? Maybe we should relax and wait tomorrow." But Vladimir and Georgi needed something to prove Aleksei Brusilov, so they thought while they were… sleeping. But they didn't know they would face it… soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say that I like history so much, especially World War I or some else about war, so I can use that to make the peace for world.**

**I'll thank you for anyone who review it.**

**_P.S.:_ Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov and Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev belong to my OCs.**

* * *

They jumped down from the lake of time, and they landed quickly into the dusk below.

"Yuck! It is stink!"

They moved up, and tried to see something, until they heard… something flew in the sky. Phineas and Ferbalot were surprised, even the sky was dark.

"Wow… this place… is incredible."

"Incredible! Wow… it is better than our place!"

"A huge steppe! That is good." – Baljeetolas said. But suddenly, he heard some new voices. It was very dangerous: "Hey look! Something are on the ride… in the sky!" They saw a lot of Russian aircrafts were flying on the sky, but they thought those thing were Malifishmirtz' Army, so they followed. They even didn't know that they had fell to the year of 1914, the time of World War I.

"Get them! Maybe we will find where is the evil socerer!" – Bufavolous shouted. But those aircrafts flew too fast, so they couldn't catch up all. Suddenly, Isabelle (followed) screamed: "Guys… look! Far from here, I can hear the big… explosive" They ran to a small hill nearly, and shocked: those Russian aircrafts was bombing the Austro-Hungarian line. Because they came from the past, so they didn't understand what was that mean.

#####

Meanwhile…

29-30 August, 1914

Galicia

It was near the end of August, but the Russian Army and Airforce didn't stop bombing the place they believe could become a part of Baron Conrad von Hötzendorf and Lieutenant Viktor Dankl.

"BOOM!"

While they still attacking, Popov and Khodev, the brothers with different fathers and a same mother, would prepare to find the sword called _Excaliferb_. But they still worried:

"I am worried about it. Is that truth, Vladimir?"

"Who know Brusilov's mind? Maybe tomorrow."

Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev returned to their trench, before the journey of Excaliferb began. At night, suddenly they dreamed about Excaliferb.

_Popov and Khodev's dream…_

"Hello, young captains!" – a man called God appeared.

"Who are you? And why you here, in our mind?"

"If you really wanted to find a thing call Excaliferb, you would meet… some new friends. They would be very strange to you."

"Strange? Why?"

"You will see it tomorrow. But… I also warn you, do not mess with a evil socerer until you gain… Excaliferb. That's all."

"But how? How?"

"Use them, the friends you shall meet tomorrow!"

They woke up. It was 2 A.M., but they couldn't sleep for a while. Vladimir Popov and his half-brother tried to find out, but that was so late to talk, so they decided to sleep.

Next morning…

They went out. A top of Russian troops stood immidiately under Brusilov's order. General Aleksei Brusilov came close, and said:

"Извините за мой характер. Я не хорош очень. Я сожалею." (_Sorry for my character. I'm not good much. I am sorry._)

"Общие! Не делай этого. Мы были простить это для вас." (_General! Do not do that. We had forgive that to you._)

"Я тоже. Теперь, чтобы помочь мне найти этот меч, и доказать, что вы можете изменить эту битву. Мы в состоянии войны, понимаете меня? Мы в состоянии войны." (_Me too. Now, help me find this sword, and prove that you can change the battle. We are at war, understand me? We are at war._)

"Да сэр. Мы будем. Мы обещаем." (_Yes sir. We shall. We promise._)

After the talking, Aleksei Brusilov brought two horses for them, and they left away, despite they had some problem with Aleksei Alekseyevich. General Brusilov looked them, tears up slowly:

"Удача,… мальчики. Мои маленькие… капитаны." (_Good luck,… boys. My little… captains._)

Meanwhile… at the past, Malifishmirtz ordered his giant gnome opened his own 'lake of time', jumped down, but didn't forget talk to Norm: "Under my command, got it?" He jumped… to an Austro-Hungarian base camp nearby.

"OUCH!"

He stood up after a mistake. He realized something strange to him: "Hey, what is that thing? What is going on to this world?" He didn't see that was 1914, in Eastern Front durings First World War: "Great! Greeting from me, now I am going to discover right immidiately." But he didn't mind about… the Austro-Hungarian camp nearby.

_Austro-Hungarian camp…_

"Oberst! Oberst! Ich haben etwas, um zu sagen!" (_Colonel! Colonel! I have something to say!_)

"Was? Ist das wichtig?" (_What? Is this important?_)

"Ja, Herr! Nach vom Kriegsminister, hat der Russe unseren Platz in der Nähe von Gnila Lipa bombardiert. Wir müssen jetzt Verstärkung schicken!" (_Yes sir! According from War Minister, the Russian has bombed our place near Gnila Lipa. We must send reinforcement right now!_)

"Hahaha…" – He laughed. Then, he said: "Sorgen Sie Offizier, mach dir keine. Ich habe einen Plan. Siehe!" (Officer, do not worry. I have a plan. Behold!), threw the black scarf the cage. Inside the cage, all the Water Sprites had been jailed under his hand.

"Wasser-Elfen! Scherzen Sie mich?" (_Water Sprites! Are you kidding me?_)

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Dies ist unsere Geheimwaffe. Wenn wir es steuern können, wir der russischen Armee zu besiegen, Zar Nicholas II schockiert wie der Tod zu machen." (_No, I am not. This is our secret weapon. If we can control it, we will defeat the Russian Army, make Tsar Nicholas II's shocked like death._)

"So, vielleicht brauchen wir nicht unseren großen Bruder Deutschland, bis sie die ganze Periode verloren! Ich werde nach draußen gehen." (_Well, maybe we don't need our big brother Germany until they lost all the spell! I'll go outside._)

He went out. Right in the mystery Colonel of Austro-Hungarian Army, he was… a socerer like Malifashmirtz. He was named… Arnold Hans von Lidermann.

"Hahahahaha… Stupid Sprites, you think you can escape? You'll listen to me soon, girls."

"You're mad, Arnold! Let us go!"

"Shut your mouths down!" – He flashed a light like thunder – "AH!" All Sprites fell down. He then said: "With my power, I will use it to defeat you,… little suckers! HAHAHAHAHA…!"

* * *

So, their danger… was near. What would happen… I'd like to wait…


	3. Chapter 3

_**%:**_** General Aleksei Alekseyevich Brusilov (Russian: Алексей Алексеевич Брусилов; born 1853-death 1926) was a general of Russian Army durings First World War, he is best known as one of seven best Generals in Great War by Bernard Montgomery. He served for the Government of Russian Empire under Tsar Nicholas II, the Republic Government under Alexander Kerensky and the Soviet Government later. He created a new tactic called **_**flash strike**_** durings the Brusilov Offensive in 1916 against Austro-Hungarian Army.**

_**P.S.: **_**Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov, Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev and Arnold Hans von Lidermann belong to my OCs.**

* * *

Two brothers went away after that. They did not want to say anything about it. The German-born Russian officer Pavel Plehve couldn't happy about it when they saw them left away. He asked Brusilov:

"Вы уверены? Они могли бы быть опасностью." (_Are you sure? They might be danger._)

"Где находится ваш храбрый офицер? Сейчас это война." (_Where is your brave, officer? It is war now._)

#####

Meanwhile…

Phineas, Ferbalot and his gang still arrived to find where was the real sword, and also looking for another Water Sprites. Isabelle really loved Phineas, but right now, they could not. They kept walking, but behind them, Malifishmirtz followed secretly.

"Well well, little gang of heroes! You will be dead."

He left away. Right this time, they saw a place, like a bar, but was broken durings the war. They entered in, and suddenly saw a lot of civilians and Russian soldiers. With them, they did not realize that was future, so they saw down. Isabelle looked small, and behind Phineas, so no one realized.

"Why did they wear like that?" – Isabelle asked.

"I did not know, but maybe we can face Malifashmirtz' agent any moment. Sit down." – Bufavolous said quitely. The owner of the old bar, civilians and Russian troops saw them with the suspect eyes. But because they quiet, so they kept talking: "The people looks strange. We can't stay here if we don't know their language." – Baljeetolas said. But the silent was quitely broken by two guys:

It was… Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev.

"Таблица для двоих. Мы будем пить пиво." (_Table for two. We'll drink beer._)

"Ну дело. Два пива!" (_Well, deal. Two beers!_)

The brothers sat down, suddenly saw 4 stranger wore clothes like came from the past. As a Russian captains, they watched Phineas, Ferbalot and their gang.

"Hey, who are they, Vladimir Vitalyevich?"

"Yeah, me too, Georgi. I do not understand too."

"Does Alexander Fyodorovich Kerensky know?"

"Kerensky isn't here, Georgi."

"Oh… but I suspected… about them. They don't know our language is Russian, besides, they look like strange for the people in here. That guy looks like an elf, while the fat guy looks like a dwarve. Why they appeared here?"

"That is my question too, Georgi Grigoryevich. Now sit back and drink beer."

They then drank beer together, but still watchin' the gang. Later, they moved their table closer, but still made a safety distance. Vladimir told: "Kidding huh? I don't think about it, but surely they are strange from another world… I guess." Both of them kept watching, but did not forget that they need to close with some Russians, not to make them suspect.

While the brothers still watching, Isabelle had realized. Isabelle said to Phineas and Ferbalot's ear.

"Guys, I think someone's following us."

"Who? Whom?"

"Look!"

She told them turning eyes to the table which Popov and Khodev with some other Russian soldiers were drinking beer together: "Don't think they are normal. Might be they are Malifishmirtz' hands. I did tell you about it, right?" But Phineas replied: "Isabelle, you are too worried. They are not our main enemy. They are guests." But Isabelle didn't change her face. She still afraid about it.

29 minutes later…

"Увидимся! Мне нравится." (_See ya! I like it._) – Popov and Khodev went out from the bar. Then, they hided under the bushes, and suddenly saw Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous, Baljeetolas and the suprisest: a water sprite (Isabelle). They shocked:

"Oh my God! Georgi, something says that Brusilov was right!"

"Yeah, me too. But is that truth?"

"A sprite, an elf, a dwarve, and… two persons from unknown. We will be riches!"

"Are you kidding? It is better than we thought!"

"But I afraid the can be fell to Austro-Hungarian hand. Under Emperor Franz Joseph I, Austria-Hungary declared war against us. We must be careful. Let's move. Nikolai Ruzsky's tactics."

They followed. But behind them, Parable the Dragonpus saw it. He thought is his mind that he must protect them, or they would be danger (but he thought Vladimir and Georgi were kidnapper).

What happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

_**%:**_** Pavel von Plehve (Russian: ****Па́вел Ада́мович Пле́ве)**, or shortly Pavel Plehve (born 1850-dead 1916), was a German officer who had served for Imperial Russian Army since Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878). He was the shadow under Aleksei Brusilov, but his weakness health stopped him following farther. He dead after the disaster of Second Battle of the Masurian Lakes one year later. Before he die, he resigned on February 1916, but he still worked for the Army until his death.

* * *

Malifishmirtz would try to find where was Excaliferb. He managed doing that quickly: "Now, where are you? Excaliferb, stop hiding. I will bring you to my house." He walked normally, no talking or sleeping. He watched faster, and tried… until he felt hungry.

"Look like my stomach is protesting. I need something to eat."

He was hungry at the moment. Then he smelled something delicious. He used his nose to locate that smell. Finally, it took him to a camp of Austro-Hungarian Army. This time, he figured it out the smell: "Wow! It is come from here. I should go inside." He entered close, and moved quitely. He thought he could eat this without watching until…

"Stop right here now!"

He turned behind. An Austro-Hungarian (looked like Hungarian ethnically) sergeant waited…

"Who are you? Why do you wear like that?"

"That's funny. I'm also… asking you about that."

"I want to eat something. Now get out here."

"Shut up. I don't know why you wear like a socerer, but you must leave or you'd be shoot."

"Do not mess with me. Get out or I'll attack!"

"For something? Guards! GUARDS! A crazy person was here!"

He called dozen of troops with armed weapons. They aimed the guns to evil Malifishmirtz.

"I say so, but you won't. Now get out there!"

"How dare you. Prepare to meet my angry!"

He used his magical magic sticks to attack them, but unluckily for him, the battery was… out: "Oh come on. Why it's happen to me?" Those Austro-Hungarian laughed big, then aimed the guns. The sergeant smiled:

"Well, look like you have a problem."

They began shooting: "Blam!" Malifishmirtz was almost being captured. His socerer's clothes made him felt like he stucked inside, without jump, so he tried to cross the streams, and he was lucky. If not, he could have be killed by the Austro-Hungarians. The sergeant laughed, and returned to his tent.

"What is going on to this world? Are they mad? Oh come on!… And… by away, I should call Norm brings to me dozen of battery. I'm going to continue the search." – He thought in his mind, and went away.

#####

Meanwhile, in the place of the gang, Isabelle flew to a tree up on her. Baljeetolas told: "Looks like this world had changed so much. Because that reason, we must be careful." Even so, Ferbalot still dreamed about real Excaliferb. But durings the Great War, they could not integrate to this age. Suddenly, Isabelle saw lots of shadows were coming while they relaxed. She screamed:

"Watch out! Someone behind us!"

They saw it, so they stopped the fire, and hided. The things Isabelle looked were top of Russians. Those Russian soldiers were taking water from the streams nearby.

"Я жажду, Николай. Нам нужно больше воды." (_I am thirsty, Nikolai. We need more waters._) – A man named Fyodor began.

"Фёдор, вы пили много вод, чем другие. Вы должны оставить его идти, голод мальчик." (Fyodor, you drank a lot of waters than the others. You must leave it go, hunger boy.) – Nikolai repeated.

"А вы, Александр? В любви, ваш дом, и…" (_How about you, Aleksandr? Your love, your house, and…_) – Fyodor questioned.

"Закрытый, Фёдор. Вы спрашиваете слишком много." (_Shut up, Fyodor. You ask too much._) – Aleksandr said.

"Фёдор, Фёдор. Вы по-прежнему действуют как ребенок: мать, отец, бабушка, дедушка,…" (_Fyodor, Fyodor. You still act like a child: mother, father, grandma, grandpa,…_) – a soldier named Gennady joined the speech.

"На прошлой неделе Я взрослый!" (_Oh come on! I am an adult!_) – Fyodor answered back.

While they were speaking, they believed nothing was too dangerous for them. Isabelle also thought like that, until she heard those voices:

"Что вы делаете здесь? Я кому-нибудь о вещь называется… _Excaliferb_." (_What are you doing here? I am seeking someone about the thing called… Excaliferb._)

Those voices were Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev. Later, doxen of Russian troops laughed: "You are crazy! Excaliferb? It happened in… your mama stories! Hahaha…!" Georgi rebacked: "It is the problem! General Brusilov…" but they still did not listen to them: "Brusilov? You must go home again! Let's move out before Pavel and Ruzsky come back." Isabelle recognized: "Oh no. They are hunting us! Let's go!" Then they moved out. Vladimir and Georgi arrived to the gang's old place, and saw the fire had been watered. That mean somebody were here.

"Hey… Georgi, look like we have faced somebody. Somebody appeared here."

"How long?"

"Not much. We are searching them. I don't know why, but… in our dream few days ago, a mystery person called God had told about Excaliferb. Now we're looking."

"What are we waiting? Keep seeking."

The brothers followed the traces, and they looked like had joined the searching to the real Excaliferb. So, the searching… had completely began. But in Austro-Hungarian line, at 09:00 P.M., Baron Arnold Hans von Lidermann could not sleep. He then went outside with his cage. His officer, named Zoltán, an ethnic Hungarian, asked:

"What is going on to you, Baron?"

"Damn… I feel… something can threatened me. In… my mind, might be for about these sprites."

All Water Sprites, Isabelle's sisters, had slept. They looked very cute, just because they were small, but for the Austro-Hungarians, they'd threatened. So he talked in Hungarian, while his second-in-command spoke German:

"Fiúk! Holnap fogunk harcolni. Fogunk szembenézni az oroszok, a bombázások és a halálesetek. Tehát gyerünk! Ne félj, lesz a jutalom!"

"Jungen! Morgen sind wir dabei zu kämpfen. Wir sind dabei, den Russen, Beschießungen, und Todesfällen ins Gesicht zu sehen. So gehen Sie weiter! Fürchten Sie sich nicht, Sie sollen Ihre Belohnungen haben!"

(_Boys! Tomorrow, we're going to fight. We are going to face the Russians, bombardments, and deads. So go on! Do not fear, you shall have your rewards!_)

All shouted: "BIS WIR TOD!" in German or "AMÍG MI HALÁLESETEK!" (_TILL WE DEATHS!_) He returned back, brought his hope, and scary about it. Battle of Galicia… Great War… soldiers… Emperor Franz Joseph I… rebacked to his mind…


	5. Chapter 5

_**%:**_** General Paul von Rennenkampf (Russian: ****Павел Карлович фон Ренненкампф****) (born 1854-dead 1918) was a General of Russian Army durings Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905), and a partner of Alexander Samsonov (but their relationship wasn't good. Historicans said that von Rennenkampf had made Samsonov killed himself durings Russian invasion to East Prussia). He was Baltic German origins. He supported the Provisional Government against the Soviet, but failed. On 1918, he was executed by the Soviet Russia.**

_**P.S.:**_** On this chapter will have some new characters. Let's watch: The Doraemons Entente.**

* * *

Next day…

Galicia, morning…

All the Russians began to attack… slowly. The Austro-Hungarians waited, but not for long. This time, Baron Arnold came to ask main commander Viktor Dankl von Krasnik.

"Viktor, sind Sie darüber sicher?" (_Viktor, are you sure about this?_)

"Baron, ich sagte Sie erhalten, von hier aus hat es? Warum Sie nicht hören?" (_Baron, I said you get out from here, got it? Why you don't listen?_)

"Nein. Ich höre noch. Ich glaube nur Sorge." (_No. I still listen. I only feel worry._)

"Unter graben, müssen Sie es normalerweise Gesicht Baron. Zurück zu Ihre eigene Linie." (_Under trench, you must face it normally, Baron. Return to your own line._)

"Ja, allgemeine." (_Yes, General._)

He returned back. He took the cage, and told to the Sprites: "Well, well, well… I'm sure you are going to help me." Suddenly, Addison watered a lot of water to his face.

"You trash! How dare you jailed…"

"Shut your mouth!"

He used his magic to burn them, but he knew he did not want them dead. After that, he felt mad. Not about the sprites, just because a thing he called:

"If _The Doraemons Entente_ knew it, our plan would be ruined. I must keep it safety."

He put them to Zoltán's hand, and told him keep them carefully. But… why he afraid The Doraemons Entente? The reason was…

#####

_Russian trench…_

The thing Baron Arnold afraid was here. The Doraemons Entente, a team was created from the secret meeting of British Empire-France-Russian Empire after the assasination of Archduke Ferdinand of Austria. Leader: Kawasuke Mon.

"What are you thinking, Japanese bro?"

"Something… says to me that we'll face… a special treasure soon. Remember our dreams last night?" – Mon began.

"The dream about… _Excaliferb_? Yeah, and it is… childish! Nothing is called Excaliferb. It is only happen in fairy tales!" – an American shooter named Daniel said.

"Yeah… but I still feel something isn't good about it."

Meanwhile, the gang suddenly saw an evidence: the water blood. It was meant that someone attacked Isabelle's sisters. Isabelle then talked:

"Hold on! Stop!… Oh no!"

"Isabelle, what's happened?"

"This blood… are from my sisters. That meant… they had been hunted by somebody else."

"Hang on, Isabelle! We'll help! Don't be afraid!"

"Well… hope so."

They moved away. But behind them, the brothers, Vladimir and Georgi followed too. Vladimir said:

"Look like they found something called… evidence, Georgi."

"Vladimir Vitalyevich, we are going to catch the Excaliferb. You and I aren't sure about them."

The brothers did leave. Suddenly, somebody attacked them behind by European martial arts: "Wow!" They were shocked after the attack, so they took their sword.

"Who is that?"

They did not realize it until a dragonpus attacked: "Damn! Look out!" They realized: "Ah! A… creppy monster! Kill him!" It was Parable the Dragonpus, the pet whom always followed them behind. Both had swords, so they fought. The term echoed the turmoil into the sky which had strained due to the bombings and shootouts between Russia and Austria-Hungary. Popov and Khodev fought very brave, but Parable wasn't weaked.

"He's good. A creppy creature… I cannot realize it!"

They kept fighting, until Parable suddenly stopped. He suddenly ran away. They didn't understand why until… a bomb exploded behind them.

"BOOM!"

They saw an aircraft was flying on the sky. This time.

"Vladimir! Hide! HIDE!"

Thanked for Georgi, they escaped successful. Realized something danger, they looked outside. The battle was happening, none was moving outside the battlefield.

In another way, Isabelle, Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous and Baljeetolas still tried. They followed the tracks, and it led them to an Austro-Hungarian camp. Phineas turned cold.

"Oh my… is that place?"

"I'd realize it. The Water Sprite's blood is different than human."

"I still worry."

They arrived to inside. No one inside, but they heard the bombs fallin'. Another sounds like guns, artillery made them startling. They looked inside, but saw… nothing else excepted books, plans, and the picture of Emperor Franz Joseph I.

"It is useless!" – Bufavolous shouted, then went outside. But then, dozen of Austro-Hungarian troops were surprised:

"What the fuck…"

"**INTRUDERS! GET THEM!**"

Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous, Baljeetolas and even Isabelle could not do anything against the Austro-Hungarian soldiers (they had bowl, hammer, and a little sprite, while the Austro-Hungarians had guns). These guys captured them, and jailed into a small jail behind the trench 98 meters. It was night.

* * *

The gang had been captured. So what next? Well, it was…


	6. Chapter 6

_**%:**_** Viktor Dankl von Krasnik, also known as Viktor Dankl (born 1854-dead 1941) was an Austro-Hungarian officer, later became Colonel General. He worked for the Austro-Hungarian First Army durings Great War, but he began unsuccessful. He lost the battle against Russian Army durings battle of Galicia, made the Austro-Hungarian being surrounded in Przemy****ś****l, later was defeated. He moved to Italian Front, and he made his first successful durings 12****th**** battles of the Isonzo River. He was a shadow behind Conrad von Hötzendorf.**

* * *

1 September, 1914

Galicia, at night…

In the prison, a vice-captain arrived to Phineas and his gang. He told, with their weapons on his hand:

"Well, all your weapons… are in my hand. You cannot escape… until the end of war… or death."

"You… HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I'm sorry, what? Hahahahaha…"

"Damn… are these thing our weapons?"

"Oh, you realized? HAHAHA…"

He laughed big, then moved away. Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous and Baljeetolas could not do anything, while Isabelle was also jailed in a cage. They wished they would get out there quickly. But their wishes… came so fast. The Russians in their trench began to attack, with artillery and aircrafts' helps.

"BOOM!"

Russian Airforce was bombing. Austro-Hungarian troops turned to panic. They ran any where to hide, despite some others were going to fight, by using Lewis Gunner to fight.

"Wait! Look like they are having a problem. We need to get out while they're fighting."

They tried to go, but failed. It was not success until an artillery of Russian Army shot right direct to the prison. The guard death later.

"Ah…"

The cage which jailed Isabelle had been broken after the bombings. Isabella took the key from his body, and threw to Phineas: "The key! Open it! Now!" The gang opened, escaped successfully, and after that, they moved out. But they lost to the trench. Isabelle flew, and saw lots of Russian troops were coming. They advanced the line, even they faced lots of resistance. Isabelle then shouted:

"Run out there! We don't need to fight! RUN!"

Russians attacked Austro-Hungarians on the battlefield. Both two side. They were killing, and they did. Meanwhile, the gang: Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous, Baljeetolas and Isabelle collected all their own weapons, and got out. But when they were escaping, suddenly two men aimed shotguns to them.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh…"

"You cannot leave, prisoners! If you run, I will shoot!"

They were Austro-Hungarian soldiers. As heroes from the past, they had their own weapons. But how to face two guys with armed shotguns. Suddenly, two voices blew.

"BLAM! BLAM!"

They fell down. Right that, Vladimir and Georgi appeared. They then said:

"What the gang are you doing here? This place is not belong to you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but… you must leave."

And they left away. Right at night, they slept in a cave nearby after the Russians' attack. At their dream, they met the man called _God_ again. He began:

"You have found your friends. Now you can begin your journey to find the _Excaliferb_."

"Friends? What did you mean…"

"Friends? They are standing with you at the moment… from now…"

"These people… I met during the attack?"

"Can I say? Hope you understand."

"But…"

He left away. After that, they woke up. Suddenly, the gang of Phineas and Ferbalot woke up too. They looked each charter after the battle. This time, the weather was very wet (it was raining) and they looked.

"Well… I have become your friend, didn't it?

"Yeah. Are we finding… the same thing?"

"Of course. Well, what are we waiting for?"

They grabbed their hand together, then said:

"Okay, if the God said that, we will join. The fellowship of the Excaliferb… began." – told Vladimir.

"The fellowship of the Excaliferb?" – Georgi asked back. Vladimir nodded, and they began. But they didn't know that Malifishmirtz had followed them behind, and he still did that. In another place, Baron Arnold Hans, was retreating with his men to Przemyśl, also could find them anywhere. The trouble was nearly begun.

#####

2 September, 1914

…


	7. Chapter 7

_**%:**_** Baron Anton von Saltza (born 1843-dead 1916) was a German-Russian General of Imperial Russian Army. He served as a main commander, and began with World War I, at the battle of Galicia. He worked in the Fourth Army of Russian Empire with Alexei Evert. He died in 1916.**

* * *

They began their journey to find the real Excaliferb. But evil Malifishmirtz didn't give up. He called Norm the gnome.

"You! Norm, bring the magical ball to me. I realize the gang are going to search the sword! Quickly!"

He threw the ball to Malifishmirtz' head: "Ouch! Watch your eyes, you idiot!" then he walked away. In another place, after the disaster, baron Arnold and his men moved out from the line.

"Faster, you idiots!"

"But sir…"

"Shut up!"

They still moved a long way. When they were moving, they kept quiet, and a lot of Austro-Hungarian troops were moving too. They knew if they failed, the Russian would crash them. Suddenly, they found the gang. Baron Arnold Hans von Lidermann laughed:

"HAHAHA…"

"Baron, isn't something right?" – Zoltán asked. He didn't realize why, until he saw the gang. He said:

"Are you sure about it?"

"Ah!… Exactly like I said. Those guys… are the thing I need."

"Those guys? But sir, we can't use them to…"

"Shut up. Why do you know I talk about that? Come here!"

Arnold called Zoltán, and Zoltán was surprised about the reason. Two of them kept looking about the gang.

"What a surprise!… I mean,… another two Russian officers followed. Well, you know what is mean, Zoltán? Zoltán, tell me where would they go?" – Arnold Hans von Lidermann questioned, and Zoltán answered: "Well… move to Przemyśl, baron?" Arnold just smiled, and gave him a sandwich, and told that they had got them. He called his troops:

"Jungen, wir haben einen Job, um zu tun! Wollen Spiel für lustig wir. Bewegung zu Przemyśl!" (_Boys, we have a job to do! Let's play for fun. Move to Przemyśl!_)

#####

Malifishmirtz still tried to find out where was the gang. He knew that if he didn't figure it, he would lost all his chance. He then took from his bag little seeds, and threw far to the gang, with the help of his mace.

"Stupid gang!"

When he was laughing, Parable suddenly appeared. He showed his martial arts against Malifishmirtz.

"Parable the Dragonpus! You…"

They began to fight. Parable blamed from his mouth a lot of fire, as Malifishmirtz also used his mace to fight back. They fought either, but neither was defeated. Both were tired.

"I'm tired… Parable the Dragonpus,… let us relax for… a while…"

And they went out. Only this time, Malifishmirtz could escape. And he escaped…

#####

The gang were going close to an old forest. Isabelle said: "It's looked dark. Something very danger are waiting…" She knew it, but when she did look back, they entered.

"Guys?… Whay are they doing… so fast?"

But inside, the seeds of evil Malifishmirtz were growing up. It'd become their first danger… right at Great War.


	8. Chapter 8

_**%:**_ **General Nikolay Ivanov (Russian: ****Никола́й Иу́дович Ивано́в****, full: Nikolay Iudovich Ivanov) (born 1851-dead 1919) was a General of Imperial Russian Army. He was known durings Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878), Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905), Great War and Russian Civil War. He was sacked in 1916, and replaced by Aleksei Brusilov, who later became his enemy due to Brusilov joined the Soviet Red Army while Ivanov joined the White Movement. He had been fever in 1918, and died one year later. Alexander Kerensky called him as a big brother durings the Civil War.**

* * *

The gang realised that they would meet danger, so they prepared themselves. Isabelle still worried about that.

"Vladimir, Georgi, are you sure it is fine?"

"Of course, water fairy."

"Water sprite, not water fairy…"

"What ever…"

Their first danger appeared: demon flowers. These flowers, looked nice and cute, but inside very danger. They could eat anything they met. The gang thought they weren't danger, so they walked away. But these flowers just grew up until…

"Hey… I think…"

Isabelle felt worried more. But the gang and two Russians didn't understand until… they felt pain: "Ouch!" They just recognized that Isabelle was right.

"Uh oh… these flowers…"

"**They are demon flowers!**" – Baljeetolas screamed. They then ran away quitely: "**AAAHHHHH!**"

Meanwhile…

In Galicia, the Russian Army crashed down the Austro-Hungarian Army line. They were retreating by the order of Baron Conrad. They needed some foods, so they rode to a forest nearby. But they didn't know that forest was had a fight, so they still arrived. The reason: Great War.

"Captain, we should go inside the forest. Might be have foods in there."

Meanwhile…

The gang still fought against demon flowers of evil Malifishmirtz. The Russian brother could not find out some way until they saw a Lewis Gunner. Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev jumped in, aimed the gun to those flowers.

"Vladimir Vitalyevich!"

"Come here! Now we're going to crash them down!"

And they began to shoot. The gang realized, they hided away. The brother shot to those flowers, and they did that until 30 minutes later.

30 minutes later…

Their first danger was off. Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev had crashed them down. Isabelle was not fine after that, she wanted to go. Phineas said to Ferbalot:

"Brother, how did they do that? I need to figure it."

They then went away. The Austro-Hungarian brigade moved to the forest, and was surprised: everything had been destroyed… with smell of gun.

"Captain… what is going on here?"

"I also want to ask that."

…

#####

Przemyśl, Russian Poland

Another troops of Austro-Hungarian Army came to Przemyśl, Russian Empire – Austria-Hungary conflict city. Przemyśl was currently under control of Austria-Hungary. Arnold Hans von Lidermann brought his men to the city.

"Báró, azért vagyunk itt, Przemyśl." (_Baron, we're here, Przemy__ś__l._)

"Ah! Jó. Készíteni valamit, akkor csak nyugi." (_Ah! Good. Prepare something, then just relax._)

"Igen, báró." (_Yes, baron._)

He and his men prepared some foods, weapon, and waited the gang. Arnold Hans von Lidermann then came to the prison, and hang his cage on.

"Well well, look like these sprites has slept. They'd realise something… new in here."

He walked away, and ordered his men prepare against Russian Army. He also trapped quickly, waited the gang.

#####

Somewhere in Galicia…

Malifishmirtz did not give up easily. He shouted to Norm:

"NORM, BRING TO ME ANOTHER TRAPS!"

Norm threw it. Right then, evil Malifishmirtz said quitely: "Now… if they escape the first, they won't have twice." and went away. Parable quietly followed behind, waited Malifishmirtz moves, to capture Malifishmirtz.


	9. Chapter 9

_**%:**_** Moritz von Auffenberg (born 1852-dead 1928) was a General of Austro-Hungarian infantry. He became the command of the XV. Army in Sarajevo, Bosnia from 1879 to 1910, one year after Russo-Turkish War. He reached general in 1910. After the death of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, he wanted the Governmant and monarchy declare war against the Balkan, and later they accepted. He joined the battle of Galicia against the Russians, but failed to stop the Russians. On 1915, Emperor Franz Joseph I awarded him as "von Komarow". He could have become the War Minister if the court hadn't acqiutted him. He died on 1928.**

_**P.S.:**_ **On September 11****th****, 1914, the Russians declared victory against the Austro-Hungarians in Galicia, and 87 years later, the biggest disaster in early 21****st**** century was happened in New York, USA.**

* * *

The gang continued. This time they needed to be careful. Isabelle didn't want to see any danger, so she took them to a place, looked farther, but safetier than the old way.

…It was the road to the Vistula River.

* * *

10 September, 1914

10:31 P.M

Galicia…

A big voice shouted from the Russian trench. It was the voice a of famous general who later became the Red Army general: Aleksei Brusilov.

"**Братья! Это – время! Сегодня, мы должны бороться, и мы должны умереть! Никакое возвращение назад! Кто присоединится ко мне?**" (_**Brothers! It is the time! Today, we must fight, and we must die! No return back! Who'll join me?**_)

They stood up, and shouted. Too loud at night:

"**ДА ЗДРАВСТВУЕТ БОГА! ЧЕСТЬ ЦАРЯ! ЧЕСТЬ ИМПЕРАТОРА!**" (_**HAIL GOD! HONOR THE TSAR! HONOR THE EMPEROR!**_)

Then they came out. The Austro-Hungarian still attacked, with artillery. They were making bombardments to stop the Russian Army. But no, they could not. Instead, general Nikolai Ruzsky told:

"**СМЕРТЬ!**" (three times)

And they attacked…

"**БЕСПЛАТНО! НE БOЙTECЬ!**" (**CHARGE! DON'T FEAR!**)

* * *

#####

11 September, 1914

Vistula River…

On the river, the gang woke up. Vladimir and Georgi looked into the sky, and remembered days when they still at home in Sevastopol, Russian Ukraine. Suddenly, they heard the bombs

"BOOM!"

They heard news: battle of Galicia was ended. Russian Empire defeated Austria-Hungary in here and marching to the Vistula River. Isabelle put her water in, and asked:

"Where are my sisters, the Lady of the Lake?"

Then she wished. She dreamed about her sisters, while Phineas asked Ferbalot about Excaliferb.

"Why we're here? Excaliferb is here?"

"I don't know, bro, but we should be careful. This time isn't like our time. They know a lot of information than us."

"Yeah. But…"

"Phineas… do not worry so much."

Baljeetolas and Bufavolous didn't believe about this, so they watched close. But the German Army also moved to here, after heard about the disaster in Galicia/Lemberg, when the Russian Army also moved to here.

* * *

16 September, 1914

Vistula River…

"Phineas, Ferbalot, Bufavolous, Isabelle, Vladimir, Georgi! LOOK!" – Baljeetolas shouted. They then watched, and were shocked: a lot of Germans were preparing for the attack, and they also looked… Paul von Hindenburg. He looked so old, but Vladimir and Georgi realized:

"Oh no… He is… PAUL VON HINDENBURG! We must get out quick!"

"Who is Paul von Hindenburg?" – the others questioned.

But right in here, Baron Arnold suddenly returned, due to order of General, Baron Conrad von Hö**tzendorf. He and Zoltán brought the cage too.**

**"I don't like this, but I wanted to return to Przemyśl**."

What would happen?

…


	10. Chapter 10

_**%:**_** General Nikolai Vladimirovich Ruzsky (Russian: ****Никола́й Влади́мирович Ру́зский****), known as Nikolai Ruzsky, was a high-ranking General of Imperial Russian Army. He was known as was born in Russia with Asian heritage (might be he was half-Japanese due to his face). He joined the Russo-Turkish War on 1877, and one year later, he became leader of Second Manchurian Army in Northeast China, then to Kiev Military District until Mikhail Dragomirov (Russian: ****Михаил Иванович Драгомиров **_**Mikhail Ivanovich Dragomirov**_**) influenced at 1902. Later he joined Russo-Japanese War from 1904 to 1905, and he became General, even Russia lost the war. He joined World War I, and began at Battle of Galicia. He commanded his Third Army, and gained victory. At March 1915, he commanded his Sixth Army, but was replaced by Aleksey Kuropatkin at February 1916. After the February Revolution (1917), he joined the anti-communist, but was defeated. He was executed in September 11****th****, 1918 in Pyatigorsk.**

_**P.S.:**_ **Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov and Vasiliy Katarovich Danilovsky belong to my OC.**

* * *

Vistula River

The gang were out. Only Vladimir and Georgi could understand why: the battle was near. Isabelle wanted Vladimir to explain.

"What are you doing?"

"Water Sprite, shut up!"

"Why?"

"Just stay out!"

Vladimir and Heorgi ran close to a Russian base camp nearby, and they found Aleksandr Nichov, their oldest brother. They arrived and asked:

"Старший брат, что Вы делаете здесь?" (_Big brother, what are you doing here?_) – Vladimir asked.

"Владимир Витальевич! Георгий Григорьевич! Что ты делаешь здесь тоже?" (_Vladimir Vitalyevich! Georgi Grigoryevich! What are you doing here too?_)

"Да. Гинденбург, Пауль фон был здесь. Он планирует для атаки в наш лагерь. Мы должны обороны слать." (_Yeah. Paul von Hindenburg was here. He is planning for an attack to our camp. We must defense it immidiately._)

"Гинденбург!? Все в порядке. Вы, пойти прочь, держать смотреть их. Я буду представлять Даниловский." (_Hindenburg!? Okay. You, go away, keep watching them. I shall report it to Danilovsky._)

He ran to Danilovsky, his friend from Sochi, Russian Empire, and reported it. Vasiliy Katarovich Danilovsky was Russian Tuvan heritages, born in Sochi, he looked tall, handsome, intelligent and had got yellow hair.

"Даниловский, я верю, что вы знаете Гинденбург. Он находится здесь." (_Danilovsky, I believe you know Hindenburg. He's here._)

"Что такое? Вы шутите? Если он здесь, которую мы будем решать эту проблему." (_What? Are you kidding, right? If he is here, we will face problem._)

#####

The gang then moved out. Malifishmirtz also felt tired, so he needed to capture the gang fast. Suddenly he saw them:

"Wait! What are they sitting here?"

He kept quiet, then quitely moved. He realized them, so he was glad so much: "Ah! There they are! Now I need to eliminate them." and he aimed his mace.

"Die hard, huh? Boom!"

Suddenly, a bomb exploded: "BOOM!" His mace worked so bad, that was why it exploded. Isabelle turned back quickly and found him: "What? It is…" She flew to the gang, and screamed:

"RUN! MALIFISHMIRTZ IS HERE!"

They were shocked. Then they arrived to Vladimir and Georgi:

"Run, Vladimir and Georgi!"

"What?"

"Malifishmirtz! MALIFISHMIRTZ!" – Phineas screamed. The brothers then turned their eyes, and saw him: "Is that Malifishmirtz like they said?" Malifishmirtz, the evil soccerer, then saw them, but was surprised: "Ah!… What are you thinking? Who are you guys? Where are the real targets?" Vladimir then answered: "He is… Malifishmirtz, Georgi Grigoryevich?" Georgi then replied: "Well, is that…" And they came close.

"Hello Mr. soccerer… What are you looking for?" – Georgi asked. He and his brother did not understand much about him, so they just smiled. Malifishmirtz questioned: "What do you do here? I am searching." Vladimir and Georgi then smiled again: "Who're you want?" but he didn't reply again. If he had did, he would have lost his chance. He walked away.

"Soccerer? He doesn't know anything. Beside, water sprite Isabelle shouldn't worry so much, because… he looks nice." – Georgi spoke. Malifishmirtz was surprised, he did turn back immidiately.

"What did you say?"

"Said? I said about… Isabelle and water sprite, the gang. What?"

The brothers answered. They were too… childish to Malifishmirtz. Malifishmirtz did laugh: "Haha! Thanks! I must eliminate them." and he came to the gang. Suddenly, Parable attacked again.

"OUCH!" – that was the hit from Parable the Dragonpus. He recognised that he was attacked: "It's on now, Parable the Dragonpus! Want to fight?" He began to attack. Parable fought back. The brothers did look back too, and were surprised.

"What the heck?"

"They are fighting, and… hey, I knew it! That pet was attacking us!"

"When they are fighting, we must run away."

The brothers – Vladimir and Georgi – ran away (but still thought Parable as their enemy). They did not want to relate about it. Then they arrived to the gang, and said:

"Well, Isabelle, I think we should go. Later we shall kill that pet!"

They didn't understand, so they moved out to the river, left the fighting…

* * *

?


	11. Chapter 11

_**%:**_ **Baron Conrad von Hötzendorf (born 1852-dead 1925), full name: ****Franz Xaver Joseph Conrad von Hötzendorf**** (German: ****Franz Xaver Josef Graf Conrad von Hötzendorf****) was a baron and general of Austro-Hungarian Army. He was born in Penzing, Vienna, and began to the army at 1871. But he joined his first war very late: 1914. During First World War, he commanded his men against Russians in Galicia, but was defeated. He also commanded some battles at Great War, but unsucessful, and was fired at 1918. Even so, he became Count at 1918. He died in 1925. But the British historican Cyril Falls said that ****Hötzendorf is one of the most intelligent generals during Great War.**

_**P.S:**_ **Gingaletta is Ginger and Greta is Gretchen. Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov and Vasiliy Katarovich Danilovsky belong to my OC.**

* * *

The gang came out the river, but they found nothing. They didn't want to ask why Vladimir and Georgi said that. They just walked away, no telling or playing.

* * *

25 September, 1914

Somewhere near Vistula River

They got out the Vistula River for few days. After that, they returned back. This time, Parable and Malifishmirtz weren't here longer. Both of them then suddenly saw Aleksandr Nichov came back. This time Vasiliy Danilovsky followed too.

"HEY, GEORGI, VLADIMIR, HERE!"

Vladimir and Georgi suddenly realised that they must not tell anything about the gang, so they arrived to Nichov and Danilovsky without talking. They came close to Nichov.

"Big brother, we need to talk. Hey, is that Danilovsky?"

"Exactly! Now why you wanted that?"

"Just do it. Only four of us."

They went out, and hided. The gang didn't understand, so they went out. Bufavolous began to suspect them.

"Baljeetolas, I think they are not good men."

"Why? The brothers?"

"I saw they always told about us, and something about…"

"The brothers are too danger to you?"

"Well, might be."

With Phineas, Ferbalot and Isabelle, they told to each charter.

"How do we know about those guys?" – Phineas told.

"Yeah, but… we should be carful too." – Isabelle said.

"Yes, we should." – Ferbalot said. They looked on the sky, and looked down to the field. They didn't know that field near the river would become the battlefield, was the place they also could found… another water sprites in here, because Baron Arnold Hans von Lidermann was here too.

* * *

28 September, 1914

Vistula River

The sky turned dark. It was going to rain soon, and Isabelle flew away for a while to the sky. She flew to German camp nearby, and she felt tired. Suddenly, she heard about some words between the secret persons in one camp. But because they spoke German, she did not understand.

"He haben Sie diese Elfen behalten?" (_Hey, have you kept these sprites?_)

"Rudolf, es ist einfach. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, die anderen herausfinden. Diese Mädchen-Elfen sind sehr… spezielle." (_Rudolf, it is simple. We must not let the others find out. Those little girls sprite are very… special._)

"Jans, sorge mich ich noch um Sie. Sie sind kein guter Wächter, als Sie als Schutz des Zoos arbeiteten." (_Jans, I still worry about you. You are not a good keeper when you worked as a guard of the zoo._)

"Kümmern Sie sich nicht daran! Es wird gut gehen. Vertrauen Sie mir, es ist köstlich!" (_Don't bother about that! It will go fine. Trust me, it's delicious!_)

"Ich sorge mich noch… Jans." (_I still worry… Jans._)

Then the soldier named Rudolf went out. Only Jans kept it. But Jans wanted to sleep, so he came to his bed, and slept. Isabelle realised that was her chance, so she directed in. Right then, she saw her friends in cage:

"Oh my… Gingaletta!"

"Isabelle! Help me! We are being trapped!"

"Here, my sisters!"

She tried to open it. But right that, Greta saw the shadow of Rudolf was coming back. She said scary: "Uh oh! Isabelle, you must quick! Someone's coming!" Isabelle turned her face, and scared too. She then flew away, and almost be captured, if she didn't hit the picture of Emperor William II. After flew away, Greta was correct: Rudolf had returned, and sit back to Jans' bed.

"Jans, Jans, Jans,… sie schlafen immer für Ihre Freundin. Wir sind gerade 20 Jahre alt, bro." (_Jans, Jans, Jans,… you always sleep for your girlfriend. We are just 20 years old, bro._)

He smiled. Then he brought the cage, and said: "Well, you guys cannot get out. Too bad, hahaha…" and walked away. Isabelle missed that chance was easy to understand. Meanwhile…

_#####_

_Russian camp…_

"Вы шутите? Они убьют нас!" (_You're kidding? They will kill us!_)

"Тихая, Василий! Мы не хотим больше опасность, ладно. Молчать, мы охотятся меч под названием «Excaliferb»." (_Silent, Vasiliy! We don't want more danger, okay. Keep silent, we are hunting the sword called "Excaliferb"._)

"Что такое ваш среднее, Владимир Витальевич?" (_So what is your mean, Vladimir Vitalyevich?_)

"Русского Царя Николая очень хотите, если это правда." (_Tsar Nicholas would very want it if that were the truth._)

"Точно! Именно поэтому мы должны держать тайну. Единственный человек знал, что это был Алексей Алексеевич Брусилов." (_Exactly! That's why we must keep secret. The only man knew it was Aleksei Aleskeyevich Brusilov._)

"Если ты так говоришь… Братья, я буду ждать. Не беспокойтесь об этом. Пойдем, Василий Kaтaрoвич." (_If you say so… Brothers, I shall wait. Do not worry about it. Let's go, Vasiliy Katarovich._)

Aleksandr and Vasiliy moved back to their camp. Vladimir and Georgi quite looked back. They told:

"Oh my, if we know, we should go soon."

They returned back to the camp. They didn't say anything until Isabelle came back. She louded: "I saw where are the water sprites! Come here." Phineas was surprised, but he did not understand, so he followed… to the German camp. It was late.


	12. Chapter 12

_**%:**_ **Alexander Samsonov (born 1859-dead 1914) (Russian full name: ****Алекса́ндр Васи́льевич Самсо́нов**_**Aleksandr Vasilyevich Samsonov**_**) was a Russian General during Russo-Turkish War, Russo-Japanese War and World War I. He joined the military when the Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878), and later became leader of Turkestan Miltary District in Tashkent, which later became the current captial of Uzbekistan. Before became the leader, he joined the battle of Mukden during Russo-Japanese War, and he met his "bad partner" Paul von Rennenkampf. Even they killed so many Japanese troops during the battle of Mukden, but their bad relationship made Russian troops retreated out from Mukden with failure. At 1914, he and Rennenkampf commanded Russian Army invaded East Prussia, but after the disaster of Tannenberg, Samsonov decided to suicide to protect the honor for Tsar Nicholas II. His body was found by a German search party, and six years later, Germany's Weimar Republic built a memorial named Samsonov.**

* * *

29 September, 1914

The gang woke up early. Suddenly, they hear the bombardment: the battle of the Vistula River had begun. Russian Army and German Army began to fire.

"**ПОЖАР!**" (_**FIRE!**_)

"**FEUER!**" (_**FIRE!**_)

Their artillery crashed the way. Thí time, they must find another way before the artillery crash them down. They went out while the Russians and Germans were fighting. They moved out.

"Okay. Let's go go go!"

They left the battlefield. But their escapes weren't easy. At first, they faced the bombs from both. But they survived. Once again, they faced the bombardment.

"Out! OUT! **OUT!**"

They ran away quick. Vladimir and Georgi couldn't think that the battle was happened so soon. They must run away soon, if not they would be killed. The gang ran too, but strangely, they saw… an ammo. It was being fell down to… their place.

"What the… ISABELLE!"

Baljeetolas used his bowl, but his bowl wasn't useful for him because it was… 1914, the Great War. The people during that era used gun, artillery, cannon, not bowl. That was why his bowl was useless. He then screamed: "ISABELLE!" Isabelle then used her power to control the water from the river.

"Water… stop that thing on!"

The water then moved up, stopping the ammo. Both the Russians and Germans looked up, did not think that would happen.

"Эй! Что происходит в воду в Висла?" (_Hey! What is going on to the water in Vistula?_) – Russian soldiers and officers.

"Es kann nicht das ähnlich sein! Wasser ist…" (_It cannot be like that! Water is being…_) – German soldiers and officers surprised too.

"Water… STOP!" – Isabelle, the water sprite ordered them stop, and they stopped. No more danger for them when that ammo had been destroyed. Then the Germans and Russians decided to continue.

"**ANGRIFF!**" (_**ATTACK!**_)

"**НАПАДИТЕ!**" (_**ATTACK!**_)

Both of them decided fight-to-fight against either. Neither of the gang wanted it. Vladimir suddenly saw something turned light… under the river. Vladimir Popov shouted:

"I SAW SOMETHING UNDER WATER!"

Georgi, Phineas and Ferbalot turned back. They saw it too.

"Oh my… is that… Excaliferb?"

They looked down. Isabelle realised that they did not have much time. Soldiers between two sides were crazily going to fight. She then said:

"Guys, jump down to the water! I have a plan! Trust me!"

"What?" – Bufavolous and Phineas questioned. But Isabelle screamed: "WE HAVE NO TIME! JUMP IN!" and they jumped. They had survived out from the battle, when Germans and Russians killing each charter. Later, the gang, including Vladimir and Georgi, opened their eyes. Suddenly, Ferbalot told:

"Oh my… might be it…"

* * *

What thing under the water looked so light?


	13. Chapter 13

_**%:**_** General Paul von Hindenburg (born 1847-dead 1934) was a marshal and later became President of Germany. He was one of seven famous generals during First World War. He was born in Posen, Prussia (now Poznań, Poland). He joined military of Prussia at 1866, during the war between Austria and Prussia. Four years later, he joined the Franco-Prussian War, and made it successful. When the First World War broke up, he commanded the German Army against Russians during Russian invasion to East Prussia, and made a big victory: Tannenberg. His victory had made his counterpart, Alexander Samsonov (Russian Army), suicided himself. But the disaster of the Vistula River made him lost his spirit for a while until he rejoined the war soon again. During Great War, he became Field Marshal and commanded the German to another success, until USA and Brazil joined the First World War at 1917. One year later, he and his partner during Russian invasion of East Prussia, Erich Ludendorff, commanded German Army against the Entente at the Spring Offensive, but failed after six months. He surrendered the Entente at November 1918, ended the war. He became President at 1925-1934. Before he died, one year ago, he appointed Adolf Hitler to Prime Minister, and later after Hindenburg's death, Hitler declared to reborn "Third Empire", and made the Second World War.**

* * *

They found a thing very light. Right then, Ferbalot suddenly opened big: "Oh my, guys. It was… a part of real Excaliferb." Vladimir and Georgi surprised: "How… it can… be…?" They then swam close, and realised it was the truth.

"Oh my holy mama…" – Bufavolous said. Baljeetolas also surprised too. They hang it on, and… it was the gripe sword of Excaliferb. Isabelle said:

"Okay. We found the first part of them. Let's move up."

They moved up from the water. Then, they saw the deaths in the battle. It was so many: Russians and Germans.

"Oh my… the world…" – Isabelle and Phineas said. The first day of the battle of the Vistula River had taken so many lifes. Baljeetolas then took a gun from a dead, and aimed: "Why did they use this weapon? I mean…" Suddenly, it shot so fast with a big sound. It cut down a branches. He was shocked.

"Wow wow wow…"

"Hey, you should not do it. Those guys shall return later." – Vladimir talked. They moved away, with nothing else. They kept away for a while. But unfortunately, something had waited them… soon.

#####

_At night…_

The old Baron Arnold Hans von Lidermann and his men moved out, suddenly saw the gang. He told:

"Silent, boys! We have a job to do."

They realized that was the gang. Arnold Hans shouted: "Quick! Kill them!" and they aimed their shotguns. They would kill them in any moments.

"This time… they'd not survive. One… two… and …"

Isabelle just brought water for them, suddenly saw the Austro-Hungarian troops prepared to kill them while they were sleeping. Isabelle screamed:

"**WAKE UP! SOMETHING SHALL KILL YOU!**"

Phineas and Ferb woke up. They saw the troops were aiming guns, Phineas shouted:

"**RRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**"

Vladimir and Georgi woke up too. Arnold Hans realized that he was blown, so he shouted: "KILL THEM!" The fighting began. The Austro-Hungarians, with shoutguns, had advantage than the gang, with only Vladimir and Georgi had guns. They fought back.

"Blam! Blam!…"

Baljeetolas could not want to stand or hide, he wanted to fight. He raised his bowl, and shot. Unfortunately, Arnold Hans von Lidermann, the 59 years old Baron, wasn't stupid. He shot down the arrow: "BLAM!" Baljeetolas recognized that he did face a real enemy, so he screamed: "RUN!" Georgi also recognized it: "Oh uh… brother, we must run to Russian line! **Quick!**" And they ran to Russian line. Those Austro-Hungarians ran too. They wanted to capture the gang, so the gang must ran fast before those Austro-Hungarians captured them. And they did success…

"ОТКРЫВАЕТЕ ВОРОТА! Я И МОЙ БРАТ-РУССКИЕ! ДРУГИЕ ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ МОИ ДРУЗЬЯ!" (OPEN THE GATE! I AND MY BROTHER ARE RUSSIANS! THE OTHERS ARE MY FRIENDS!) – Georgi shouted. Two Russian soldiers saw it, surprisingly opened the gate, then the others troops ran out. When they came out, they saw Arnold Hans von Lidermann and his men were coming, so they aimed shotguns back.

"Get out here, Austro-Hungarians!"

Arnold scared: "Damn… OUT, OUT!" Those guys realised that they were facing the Russians, so they retreated. Then Phineas asked: "Ferbalot, are you still keeping the gripe?" Ferbalot raised his hand, and it was lucky that was still on his hand.

#####

Meanwhile…

_German and Austro-Hungarian camp…_

Paul von Hindenburg didn't sit down (he was looking to the moon). He felt worry about the battle, because Nikolai Iudovich Ivanov was not a normal person. The Russian Marshal'd understand the thinking mind of him. Suddenly, a man behind said:

"Well, you will need some help. I am… Malifishmirtz, Mr…"

"Who are you, Malifishmirtz?" – Paul von Hindenburg turned his eyes back, then… he was surprised.

"A… soccerer?"

"What? You never heard about soccerer?"

"You are mad. It is 1914, not… fairy tale!"

"Oh… hey, what's your name?"

"Huhhmmm… My name is Paul von Hindenburg, German Marshal. Well, what thing you can do?"

"It is very special. You'll see… so soon…"

"But how?"

Malifishmirtz hided in shadow again. Hindenburg did not understand about Malifishmirtz, so he… moved out. He then took the sword,… but he had two sword. One of them… was the last part… of Excaliferb.

"Well, I do not understand why that sword still turnin' light. But… it does not matter. I'll wait… Malifishmirtz later. Let see what does he got… tomorrow."

* * *

So Paul von Hindenburg was keeping… the last part of Excaliferb. Malifishmirtz, what did he want from Paul von Hindenburg, the man who later became President of Germany's Weimar Republic? And what happen to the gang, Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov and Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev? Why Arnold Hans von Lidermann wanted the gang? Let's wait…


	14. Chapter 14

_**%:**_** Alexei Evert (born 1857-dead 1926) (Russian: ****Алексей Эверт****) was a General of Russian Army during First World War. He began to join the army in 1876, but his first war only began in 1914: World War I, even he appeared in Russo-Japanese War. He began to fight in Galicia against the Austro-Hungarian Army, and was successful. He continued to command his force during the Brusilov Offensive, but after the collapse of Russian Empire, he resigned and rest for all life until his death in 1926.**

_**P.S:**_** Katarine is Katie, Halley is Holly.**

* * *

The gang escaped to Russian base camp. They then relaxed, but not long. Russian troops came close to them, aimed guns.

"Что Вы делали снаружи?" (_What were you doing outside?_)

"Выполнение кое-чего? Вы не должны знать пока." (_Doing something? You shouldn't know for now._)

"Ну если вы говорите, что, можете вы вернетесь к вашему месту? Пожалуйста, быстро." (_Well, if you say that, can you return to your place? Please quickly._)

"Право. Спасибо. Вернуться к вашему месту." (_Right. Thank you. Get back to your place._)

After Vladimir, Georgi and the gang left away, one of Russian troop asked the other, who also guarded this gate.

"Валентин, вы видите банды? Они носят как человек от Камелот." (_Valentin, did you see the gang? They wear like the person from Camelot._)

"Григорий, вы думаете я не видел? Я не видел их с двух капитанов императорской армии." (_Grigori, you think I did not see it? I have seen them with two captains of Imperial Army._)

"Валентин, я считаю что это не нормально. Это большой, большой проблемы." (_Valentin, I believe that isn't normal. It is big, a big problem._)

"Григорий Антонович, ты слишком беспокоился! Я объясню: они являются просто Чайлдс, так что не волнуйтесь, брат." (_Grigori Antonovich, you are too worried! I'll explain: they are just a childs, so don't worry, bro._)

"Действительно? Что когда-либо. Я засну." (_Really? What ever. I shall go to sleep._)

"О мальчик…" (_Oh boy…_)

He guarded the gate. Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev moved to a tent, and said to the gang:

"Isabelle, take them relax in here. I will go outside."

"Vladimir, what do you want from there?"

"Just do it."

Isabelle talked to Phineas: "Okay, guys. Let's go. We shall sleep in here." and they went to. Vladimir and Georgi then moved out from the tent, suddenly a voice louded to them:

"Well, are they Vladimir Vitalyevich and Georgi Grigoryevich huh?"

They turned behind, and was happy. It was Nikolai Iudovich Ivanov, leader of Russian Army. They louded too, in Russian.

"Николай Иудович! Я думал, вы здесь не было!" (_Nikolai Iudovich! I thought you was not here!_)

"Ого, это не так? Ребята у меня удивляет." (_Wow, aren't? You guys make me surprised._)

"Мы также. Я не могу полагать, что Вы были здесь." (_We too. I can't believe that you were here._)

"Наши капитаны, Вы хотите спросить, где - Брусилов, правильно?" (_Our captains, you want to ask where is Brusilov, right?_)

"Ну право. Так что…" (Oh right. So…)

"Алексей Алексеевич является штраф. Он возвращается к своей линии Императорской армии. Император послал мне сообщение: он говорит, мы должны пересечь реку. У вас есть какие-либо планы?" (_Aleksei Alekseyevich is fine. He returns back to his line of Imperial Army. The Emperor has sent to me a message: it says we must cross the river. Do you have any plan?_)

"План? Oh мои… Почему вы не говорите мне?" (_Plan? Oh my… why do you don't tell me?_)

"Что? Так и вы не знаете?! Черт. Нам нужна удача, потому что в неприятельской линии, их лучший полководец Пауля фон Гинденбурга ждут нас." (_What? So you also don't know?! Damn. We need luck, because at the enemy line, their best general Paul von Hindenburg are waiting us._)

"Хорошо. Не сильно беспокоиться. Мы будем думать о плане." (_Okay. Do not worry much. We are going to think about plan._)

#####

* * *

Next morning…

_German base camp…_

Paul von Hindenburg walked out. He looked at the camp, and said: "Okay Jungs. Aufwachen und bereiten Sie für den Angriff okay? Lassen Sie uns ausziehen." (_Okay boys. Wake up and prepare for the attack okay? Let's move out._) Suddenly Malifishmirtz appeared again.

"Hi Mr… Hindenburg."

"You again. Did you do anything last night?"

"Well… I still do… ahh… ahhh…"

"Nothing? I know what do you want to say. You lie me than you say before!"

"No no! You're wrong! I am seeking the Russian Army. Don't worry, I'll return back soon."

"True?"

"I promise! Trust me, I will bring more information to you."

"But I don't believe you…"

But Malifishmirtz had gone. Hindenburg still kept looking about Malifishmirtz: "I don't think I can trust him." and walked away again. The battle of the Vistula River wasn't ended, but Arnold Hans von Lidermann, the baron of Austro-Hungarian Army had realized something strange about Hindenburg.

"Huuhh… What is going on to Hindenburg while the conflict is ongoing? I must check out."

The strange still happened.

#####

Phineas and Ferbalot came out the camp so soon. Looked like they did not want everyone felt strange, so they left for a while. Ferbalot asked:

"With only the gripe of Excaliferb, how to defeat Malifishmirtz if he arrived here?"

"Yeah. But… is the gripe was too old for the people in here? They always use the thing can shot without bowl, but can kill a person so fast."

"Yeah. Besides, they always call it is… gun and shotgun. What is that mean?"

"I don't know."

But in somewhere, Parable had heard it. He realized that he must fast, so he came closer. Unfortunately, Malifishmirtz suddenly appeared.

"You, Parable the Dragonpus! I thought you've stopped."

Without talking, they came to fight again. Parable understood that if he failed, Malifishmirtz would kill the gang. So he fought with no rest. But Phineas and Ferbalot didn't know. Meanwhile, the water sprites tried to find a way out from the cage of Arnold Hans.

"Gingaletta! We must quick!" – Greta shouted.

"Okay, Greta! We are finishing our job!" – Katarine replied.

"What now? We don't want to be trapped in here any more!" – Halley screamed. But then, the German and Austro-Hungarian troops arrived back, and said.

"Stupid sprites! You think you can get out? Wrong! Hahaha…"

Those guys, might be 4, laughed and got out. They didn't know that the water sprites had stolen so many information about the cage to get out.

"Stupid soldiers." – said Greta. They prepared to escape faster than Arnold Hans thought. And finally, they opened successful.

"Hooray! We out!"

"Good job, Gingaletta!"

"Well, we should…" – told Katarine. But unfortunately, Baron Arnold Hans von Lidermann returned back, a saw it.

"**What the… how dare you escaped from my cage?**"

"Uh oh! **RUN!**" – Gingaletta screamed. They knew Arnold was also a soccerer, so they must run. But Arnold used his magic to capture them: "You cannot escape so fast! I'm going to finish your life!" He blasted, then when the sprites escaped out from his tent, he shouted:

"**You little sprite! YOU CANNOT HIDE IN FRONT OF ME! I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU, AND FINISH YOUR LIFES… FOREVER!**"

* * *

So all the water sprites had escaped successfully. But as we know, Arnold Hans didn't give up. He wanted to capture, so what would happen? What about the gang? Was Parable okay? Wait my next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**%: **_**Radko Dimitriev (born 1859-dead 1918) (Bulgarian: Радко ****Русков**** Димитриев **_**Radko Ruskov Dimitriev**_**; Russian: Радко Дмитриевич Радко-Дмитриев **_**Radko Dimitrievich Radko-Dimitriev**_**) was a Bulgarian General, but served for Russian Empire, due to the failure of Bulgarian Army in Second Balkan War against Romania, Greece, Ottoman Empire, Serbia and Montenegro (Serbia and Montenegro were still a seperate Kingdom). He began from Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878), and led Bulgarian Independence Army against the Turks. After independence, he joined Bulgarian Army on the war against Serbia (November 1885) as Colonel, and later, he joined the Balkan Wars. At First Balkan War, he led the Bulgarians against the Turks again, and defeated the Turks. But after the disaster of Second Balkan War, he decided to join the Russians, and began at First World War. He commanded his men at the battle of Galicia, siege of Przemyśl and Golice-Tarnów Offensive. After the February Revolution in 1917, he supported the White Movement, so one year later, he had been executed in Pyatigorsk, October 1918.**

_**P.S.:**_ **I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Arnold Hans von Lidermann, Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov, Vasiliy Katarovich Danilovsky, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov and Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev belong to my OC.**

* * *

Arnold Hans called his men were preparing for an attack hold for a while.

"You! Come here. Both!"

"What baron?" – they returned behind, and Arnold told: "All the water sprites have escaped. You must catch them back, understand?" But the soldier replied: "Catch them back? Are they too small to capture back? Are you kidding?" then Arnold aimed his amacondas gun: "You must get them back. Forgot the time when you were a child?" Suddenly, Zoltán appeared, and… spoke Hungarian:

"Enged én kap őket, Arnold. Úgy érzi, rendben van, fiú? itt." (_Let me get them, Arnold. Are you feel okay, boy? Here._)

"Ah Zoltán, az én-m okos. Fogsz csinálni? Azt akarom, hogy győzelem." (_Ah, Zoltán, my second-in-command. Will you do it? I want victory._)

"Jó. Nézzük hát parancs a Boszniai-Hercegovinai gyalogos elkapni őket." (_Good. Let's command your Bosnian-Herzegovinian infantry to catch them._)

"Azok muzulmánok? De baron…" (_Those Muslims? But baron…_)

"Azt mondják, velük Allah, Zoltán. csináld." (_Say with them Allah, Zoltán. Do it._)

"Allah?"

"Igen. Bosnyákok, és magánál kell őket." (_Yes. They are Bosniaks, and you must carry them all._)

#####

_Near Russian base camp…_

Parable and Malifishmirtz were still fighting. Then, Malifishmirtz attacked 'sudden death' to Parable. Parable had been injured.

"Haha, capture!"

But before Malifishmirtz shot him, suddenly an artillery's ammo hit right direct their place.

"BOOM!"

It was made Malifishmirtz pain: "Ouch! I can't believe that they have…" then the Bosnian-Herzegovinian troops suddenly appeared. Zoltán and his fellow captain, Ahmed, appeared too. Malifishmirtz knew it, so he disappeared.

"Uzeti im!" (_Get them!_)

But Malifishmirtz had gone. Ahmed, Zoltán only captured Parable, and were shocked: "What? What this? An animal looks like dragon?" They brought Parable, but the water sprites had been watching all.

"Oh no. It is Parable the Dragonpus." – Halley talked.

"But how to rescue him? They aren't normal." – Greta said. Suddenly, Russian Army's artillery shot their hiding place. It was cracked down the trees: "BOOM!" (battle of the Vistula River), so they had been blown, just because the Bosnians heard it, and turned behind.

"Ahmed! They are here! Get those sprites! Now!"

"RUN!" – Gingaletta shouted. The Bosnians tried to get them by their own 'net fishing' (created from a lot of spider webs), but failed. Ahmed went to angry, he shot to the sky where the water sprites were there.

"Blam! Blam! Blam!…"

Ahmed, Zoltán and their Bosnian troops shot to the girls. Phineas and Ferbalot suddenly heard it, they shouted:

"ISABELLE! COME HERE! SOMETHING IS BEING HAPPENED IN THE FOREST!"

Isabelle also heard it, she flew outside, and called Bufavolous with Baljeetolas came outside. They ran to the forest, while Vladimir and Georgi were coming back. The brothers then suddenly heard it too, so they called Vasiliy Danilovsky and Aleksandr Nichov, was also in there, near the river bank.

"Василий, Александр! Я думаю, что-то это случилось!" (_Vasiliy, Aleksandr! I think something is happened!_)

#####

At the forest, those Bosnians kept firing. The sprites still laughed. Zoltán then said later.

"Well, if you think you can escape, that is your mistakes! Ahmed?"

Ahmed climbed on a tree, and suddenly threw the net. The girls didn't think about it, so they had been captured: "Let me go, you…" But then, Baljeetolas shot the arrow, and almost killed Zoltán, if he hadn't hided.

"What the… arrow? Who use that old weapon?"

They turned. The gang appeared. Phineas, Isabelle and Ferbalot suddenly louded: "The sprites!" Isabelle tears up in happy: "My sisters! What happen to you…" but Zoltán laughed:

"Hahahahaha… another… another stupids were here. Hahahahaha…!"

"Stupids! Who you call 'stupids'?"

"Ahmed, tell your men… prepare guns… hahaha…"

"Oh… I'll…"

Bufavolous didn't wait, he jumped. But with only a hammer, how did he can defeat the troops with shoutgun? They shot to his foot: "Blam!" and he fell down.

"Ahhhh…! How could you…"

"So pain, isn't it? Do you know we have armed? Hahaha…"

But they could not laugh any longer. Suddenly someones shot to them:

"BLAM!"

Zoltán turned to scary, and looked behind. It was Popov, Khodev, Danilovsky and Nichov.

"I thought you realized the Russians."

"You…"

"Want to fight?"

Then…

"ATTACK! Phineas, Baljeetolas, Isabelle and Khodev shouted. Both came to fight, and the fighting began…


	16. Chapter 16

_**%:**_ **Hermann Kusmanek von Burgneustädten (simply: Hermann Kusmanek or Kusmanek von Burgneustädten) (born 1860-dead 1934) was a commander of Austro-Hungarian Army during First World War. He joined the army in 1884, bu he only commanded his men during World War I. He ordered his men against the Russian Army led by Radko Dimitriev and Andrey N. Selivanov, and to protect the city of Przemyśl, but failed after 7 months. He became prisoner until the end of Eastern Front. He moved back home, and rested until his death.**

_**P.S.:**_** Ahmed belongs to my OC.**

* * *

Two sides came to attack. They were fighting, but Baljeetolas had made a mistake: fought against Zoltán (Zoltán was Arnold's student) so he couldn't defeat him. Instead, he broke down his bowl. Baljeetolas was shocked after that.

"Wow… how did you… get that…?"

"Too shame! Now, fight like a man, boy!"

Parable was also being captured, so he tried to call Phineas, but Phineas was had a problem: the Bosnian troops, led by Ahmed, were surrounding the gang, while those Russians could not contact close to them due to their battle… by guns and shotguns. Suddenly, Parable remembered that he had fire (he was Dragonpus), so he blamed, and burnt down the net. But a Bosnian soldier turned behind…

"Hey, how did you escape out? Come here!"

Parable realized. He decided to blame the Bosnian, but that Bosnian guy had shot: "Blam!" Parable then fired back. He blamed, but that Bosnian had gun, wasn't easy for him. He tried to catch Parable.

"Come here, boy. Allah shall protect me, if you don't surrender. Allahu Akbar."

Parable knew he can't hide any more, so he used his wing to fly. Then, suddenly, he flew to the sky.

"Hey! What the…"

Meanwhile, the gang and the Austro-Hungarians were still fighting, with no mercy. Ferbalot was 'dancing' in front of the troops.

"Kill him!"

They attacked, but… Ferbalot, without fear, had defeated them all. Zoltán couldn't believe on his eyes that the gang would defeat the troops with armed. He talked about… peace so quick after the defeat.

"Hey… how about… treaty of peace?"

"Treaty of peace? You are being crazy." – Bufavolous said. Surprisingly, an ammo dropped right to the gang place: "**BOOM!**"

Both were shocked. The gang fell down, while the Bosnians, led by Zoltán and Ahmed, had hided so fast. After that, he shouted:

"IT IS OUR CHANCE, BOYS!"

They ran to the gang, and got them: "Ya!" Without fighting again, they had been defeated. Too sad because they were nearing victory. Then all of the troops ran away, but suddenly, the four Russians didn't know it. Ahmed then ordered in Bosnian:

"Pokret!" (_Move out!_)

Bosnian-Herzegovinian troops ran away. Vladimir, Georgi, Vasiliy and Aleksandr didn't understand why, so they looked back to the gang, suddenly recognized that the gang was disappeared: "What the… oh no!" Parable the Dragonpus saw it, he flew away, but unfortunately, Malifishmirtz appeared: "You're mine!". He used his mace to get Parable, and… succeed. He turned his eyes to red, and said: "Parable the Dragonpus, you'll see a special place. Follow me." and he left away. Behind the big hill, Vladimir talked to Aleksandr:

"Brother, we have a serious problem. I think we should return back."

#####

_German base camp…_

"Ah! Very clever, Arnold." – It was Paul von Hindenburg – "I should congratulate you, Arnold Hans von Lidermann, baron of Saxony. You know they shall die on my hands? And… by a way, why both of you guys wear like came from the past, and… a sprite?" The Field Marshal of German Army was speaking to Baron Arnold Hans and his men. Viktor Dankl von Krasnik, Hindenburg's partner, laughed big:

"Haha! Hindenburg, we should celebrate the victory!"

Suddenly, Malifishmirtz appeared too. All the German troops saw it, they aimed guns: "Who are you?" Hindenburg realised: "Hang on! Drop the weapons down. He's mine." Then Hindenburg said:

"Ah, my agent! What are you doing here, boy?"

"Seriously, I have this! A dragonpus!"

"Hey! He is mine, not you!" – Ahmed shouted. He aimed the gun to Malifishmirtz: "Where did you get him?" Malifishmirtz answered: "It is funny, I got him when he was flying, right? You've lost your prey." Ahmed was angry, he jumped to Malifishmirtz: "You! You… HOW DARE YOU…?!" but Arnold and Zoltán stopped. Then Arnold kept Ahmed down:

"You're crazy? I knew something isn't normal, and that guy is the reason. Sit down, bully!"

Ahmed sat down on angry. Viktor Dankl von Krasnik just sat down too. All the Austro-Hungarian and German troops looked close to Malifishmirtz, and…

"Okay. You can leave… for now."

Hindenburg ordered Malifishmirtz to leave, and he accepted. But Arnold Hans von Lidermann, the 59 years old Baron, didn't believe Malifishmirtz.

"That's strange. He should know it is October now. And… what about the gang, why they wear like… came from the past?"

* * *

23 October, 1914

08:39 P.M

Galicia

_German base camp…_

"Kaiserlichen deutschen Armee und der Royal österreichisch-ungarischen Armee brauche Angriff auf ihre Linie zu halten. So viele Russen!" (_Imperial German Army and Royal Austro-Hungarian Army need some attack to hold their line. So many Russians!_) – That was the voice of Viktor Dankl which talked to Paul von Hindenburg. The battle of the Vistula River was ongoing. The gang was in jail, while Isabelle and her water sprites were being locked on the cage.

"Oh man… How did we get out?"

"I shouldn't go with you guys!" – Bufavolous said. His leg still injured, despite it wasn't so bad. Isabelle and her girls just sat down and cried. But… their tears made the Lady of the Puddle and the Lady of the Lake realized. They woke up.

"Oh no! Isabelle and her friends are in danger. But… what is happening to here?"

It was World War I, a long distance than to their time. Both Russians and German-Austro-Hungarians were using artillery to fire: "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **BOOM! BOOM!**…" The Lady of the Puddle then said: "Oh no, mother. It is… war. We knew it, but we shouldn't let them go without prepare, because this time, they used new weapons, and the gang cannot defeat those guys with their old weapons." But her mother realized something about their tears: they need the help.

"Wait… daughter, I think… she needs help… from the site near the city."

She knew it, so she arrived… to Russian camp. Russians were fighting against Germans about… Warsaw.

#####

10:00 P.M

Galicia

_Russian base camp…_

Vladimir, Georgi, Aleksandr and Vasiliy kept watching the battlefield. Suddenly, they saw something from the sky, and it only called… them.

"What the sit… does Ivanov know?" – Nichov began.

"Who know, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich?" – Vasiliy replied.

They walked out from the trench, and suddenly heard the voice of… the Lady of the Puddle. They walked close, and… shocked. It was the truth.

"AH!"

"Calm down. You are the chosen, isn't it?"

"So… you are the Lady?"

"I'm the Lady of the Puddle, but you just call me… Vanessa."

"So… Vanessa, what did you want from us?"

"You have a job to do."

* * *

#####

24 October, 1914

12:30 P.M

Galicia

_German base camp…_

Meanwhile, Malifishmirtz, after few days spent with German and Austro-Hungarian Army, he went to inside the tent of Paul von Hindenburg, and successfully saw the sword. He kept the gipr of Excaliferb, and now, he found the last: "It was the Hindenburg's sword: "At last… it's mine, the Excaliferb…" Surprisingly, Arnold Hans appeared.

"Well well well, Excaliferb huh? It must be mine!"

"You are the Baron… I met."

"Surprise?! Give me that sword of Excaliferb. I will create more victory for Kaiser! Get out there!"

"You have made a mistake. I'm a soccerer."

"Stupid boy. Me too, idiot!"

"What?"

They began to fight for _Excaliferb_. While they were fighting, Aleksandr Nichov, Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev invaded to inside. They had a job: rescue Parable the Dragonpus and the gang.

"О, мой, брат. Как вы получаете сигнал?" (_Oh my, brother. How do you get a signal?_) – Georgi asked.

"Просто спасти их, ладно? Мы не должны говорить что-нибудь прямо сейчас." (_Just rescue them, okay? We should not talk anything right now._) – Aleksandr answered. They wanted to do it quick. And they had an advantage: Arnold and Malifishmirtz were fighting. And… they found the jail.

"Hey, gang! Realise who?"

Phineas was shocked. He felt happy: "Oh my. Vladimir, Georgi and…" Nichov then made silent: "Don't talk anything. We are going to rescue you." The brothers tried to block the key. And finally, after 5 minutes, they had succeed. But… unfortunately, a German soldier, Jans, found it.

"Was zum… Hey, wieder da!" (_What the… Hey, get back there!_)

"Uh oh!" – both had been blown. Jans ran away, and shouted: "**DIE GEFANGENEN HABEN FLOH! ERHALTEN SIE SIE!**" (_**THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! GET THEM!**_)

His voice so big to make Arnold and Malifishmirtz stopped: "What the…" So they had a bigger problem…


	17. Chapter 17

_**%:**_ **Andrey Selivanov (Russian: Андрей Николаевич Селиванов **_**Andrey Nikolayevich Selivanov**_**) or known as Andrey N. Selivanov (Андрей Н. Селиванов) (born 1847-dead 1917) was a Russian general and a politican during First World War. He served the Imperial Russian Army during Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878) and Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905), ****winning distinction for both conflicts****. But after the broke of war, he left the chair of state council of Irkutsk, joined First World War. He commanded his men during the Siege of ****Przemyśl****, and defeated the Austro-Hungarians after 7 months. But then, due his his health, he retired and rested in Irkutsk as a state council until his death.**

_**P.S.:**_** Adelaide is Adyson.**

* * *

"Baljeetolas, where is your bowl?" – Georgi asked. He replied: "It's broken, don't remember?" Georgi surprised: "Oh… right. RUN!" They tried to run away, but Malifishmirtz and Arnold Hans found it.

"Hah! Try to escape huh? No way!"

He and his men ran to catch the gang, while Malifishmirtz also tried to run. But they forgot that the sword of Hindenburg, the last part of Excaliferb, still lighted. Ferbalot when was running, suddenly saw it turned light. He shouted: "GUYS! SOMETHING STILL TURNS LIGHT! WE MUST TAKE THAT!" Vladimir questioned: "Kinda… what?" Unfortunately, German and Austro-Hungarian troops had appeared. They aimed their guns.

"FEUER!" (_FIRE!_)

The gang hided. They knew if they had appeared, they would have been killed. Isabel (sorry because I feel… too France) and her sisters used her magic to defeat the German: "Water, attack!" None of Germans or Austro-Hungarians believed that, so they was shocked.

"Was zum Teufel… Wasser greift uns?" (_What the heck… water attacks us?_)

They had been attacked: "AHHH!" and all was driven back. Georgi Khodev jumped: "Yes! Let's go!" But Malifishmirtz did not think so. He came back to inside, and found the gang.

"You! Evil Malifishmirtz!" – Ferbalot said. Both of the gang, excepted the Russian brothers, didn't understand. Suddenly, Parable the Dragonpus attacked Malifishmirtz while he was wanting the sword of Excaliferb. Ferbalot then stole the gripe and the Hindenburg's sword.

"It is our chance. While he is fighting, we must combine them back!"

But they were being disturbed. German troops appeared back, and fired: "**Tötet sie alle!**" (_**Kill them all!**_). They hided again, but Baron Arnold looked back, and realized:

"**Warten Sie, auf zu hängen. wenn ich nicht falsch machen, vielleicht wollen sie… SIE WOLLEN DAS SCHWERT DES PAUL VON HINDENBURG! TÖTET**** sie****!**" (_**Wait, hang on. if I don't wrong, so maybe they want… THEY WANT THE SWORD OF PAUL VON HINDENBURG! KILL THEM!**_)

He found the reason, so he ordered his men to attack. Both of Germans tried to kill the gang, so Vladimir, Georgi and Aleksandr must fire back. But they also could not hold any longer. Popov screamed: "HAVE YOU FINISHED IT? WE CAN'T HOLD THEM MUCH LONGER!" But their problem came bigger, when the Bosnian troops brought machine gun. Ahmed shouted in Bosnian:

"**METE SU TO DRVEĆE IZA! POŽAR!**" (_**TARGETS ARE THOSE TREES BEHIND! FIRE!**_)

#####

_Russian base camp…_

"О, нет! Владимир Витальевич, Георгий Григорьевич и Александра Александровича есть проблема!" (_Oh no! Vladimir Vitalyevich, Georgi Grigoryevich and Aleksandr Aleksandrovich have a problem!_) – It was the voice of Vasiliy Katarovich. He saw something still making German and Austro-Hungarian base camp more stress, but still not had any signal for attack.

#####

_German base camp…_

Both felt tired. But happily, Ferbalot finished it. He then raised his hand, and said: "Guys! Excaliferb… is done!" They jumped on happy, but unfortunately, Malifishmirtz shot to Ferbalot's hand. He had defeated Parable once again.

"Ah!"

"So, you have finished the Excaliferb. But it must be mine!" – Malifishmirtz said, and used his magic to collect back. But…

"That sword is mine, German Empire!" – Arnold Hans von Lidermann told. He also wanted the sword: "Give back to me, stupid! It is mine!" Both were soccerer, so they decided to fight.

"Baron, you've made a mistake. You are facing… a soccerer."

"I. Don't know that I'm a soccerer?"

"What?"

They began to fight: "Take this!" Realized that it was their chance, the gang decided to fight: "ATTACK!" They wanted to defeat the Central Powers right in the Vistula River, so they joined. So the military barracks of Germany and Austria-Hungary were completely fell on chaotic fight scenes. But… where were the signal?

"Wait, brother… I guess we can make a signal… by this bomb."

"What?" – Nichov didn't undersatnd, until Parable appeared. He understood what was that mean, so he decided to sacrifice himself: "What? You understand. If you can… do it, dragon." He then ran away while the camp was in chaotic. But… with so many pain in his body, he wouldn't fly so fast. Fortunately for Parable, he saw a warehouse artillery. He decided to blow it all the way, regardless of the place had two German soldiers. So he decided to plunge into suicide. Two German guards saw immediately that the Parable consecutive firing. Parable stick it straight, but he did not cry out in pain. He flew as fast as possible and that the Germans finally had to look on as he embarked on ammunition. Then it exploded terrible.

"**BOOM! BLAM!…**"

That was meant… the signal. General Nikolai Iudovich Ivanov and Vasiliy Danilovsky shouted:

"МОИ ЛЮДИ! ЭТО НАШ ШАНС! ОБЯЗАННОСТИ!" (_MY MEN! IT'S OUR CHANCE! CHARGE!_)

The Russians were crazily charging to the line of German and Austro-Hungarian Army. Malifishmirtz and Arnold Hans suddenly stopped fighting. They saw… lots of Russians were coming: "What the…" but Arnold realized that chance to escape, so he decided to shoot Maliofishmirtz's leg.

"Well… farewell, Malifish!"

He surprisingly shot direct Malifishmirtz's leg, and ran away. The water sprites were flying with Isabel, suddenly watched Arnold Hans von Lidermann tried to escape, and… shot to the gang. Greta and Adelaide shouted:

"HIDE! **HHHIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!**"

Baljeetolas heard, and then, he shot like the girls said. But unlucky for Ferbalot, the Excaliferb… had been stolen by Arnold Hans: "Idiot! Do not recognize that I am a soccerer?" and drove his motorbike, left the battlefield. Meanwhile, Malifishmirtz after being shot because the trick, had fell down in pain.

"Curse you, Baron ARNOLD HANS VON LIDERMANN!"

When he was screaming, Parable fell down… direct Mali's head. He surprised.

"You, Parable the Dragonpus, you are being injured, right. Let me help you for fun."

But Parable replied: "Grrrrrrrrrr." (_Prepare to meet the God, Malifishmirtz._) He didn't know that until he took a fallen knife, and talked: "Well, Parable, I win." And hit. But Parable slided down so fast, and Mali missed it: "hey! Don't play hide and seek. I'll…" but… unfortunately for Malifishmirtz, a Russian soldier had stood in front of him. Malifishmirtz was in pain, suddenly saw a Russian soldier with a rifle bayonet mounting bed preparation stabbed. But due to the foot injury, so Malifishmirtz shouted: "What? No! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!…" and… that Russian soldier had stabbed Malifishmirtz. He didn't realize Parable, so Parable survived, left the body of Malifishmirtz. Bufavolous arrived close, saw Malifishmirtz had been stabbed.

"Guys… Malifishmirtz is dead. Let's go. We must follow the old man who stole from Ferb the sword."

And they left. Parable still alived, so the Russian brothers saw, a brought him to rescue. German and Austro-Hungarian Army were nearly defeated out from Warsaw.


	18. Chapter 18

_**%:**_** Nicholas II (Russian: ****Николай**** II, ****Николай Александрович Романов**_**Nikolay II**_**, **_**Nikolay Aleksandrovich Romanov**_**) (born 1868-dead 1918) was the last Emperor/Tsar of Imperial Russia; the cousin of George V of United Kingdom/British Empire and William II of German Empire; the first Tsar called Cam Ranh, Nha Trang as "a wonderful harbor for Navy" when he visited French Vietnam (now Vietnam) in 1895. Under his regime, Russia, as one of the largest economy in Europe, had collapsed due to the disaster of Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905), the Bloody Sunday in 1905, and World War I. However, Nicholas II was also instrumental in developing the Russian Orthodox and Buddhists throughout the Russian Empire and the neighboring countries in the Balkans, Northeast China, Eastern Europe, Canada, Mongolia, Russian Central Asia, Korea and Ottoman Lebanon (now Lebanon), which mainly Russian Orthodox. Upon the occurrence of World War I, Tsar Nicholas II was raised to 12,000,000 combatants, ranking second behind only the 13.4 million German troops. But though the war gave birth to the great generals such as Nikolai Ruzsky, Aleksei Brusilov, Nikolai Ivanov, Alexander Samsonov… but deprived status as economically disadvantaged under him made the Russians unhappy. On February 1917, revolution broke out under the leadership of the communist leader Vladimir Lenin and Republican leader Alexander Kerensky led the Russian Empire collapsed, and replaced by a Provisional Government of the Republic led by Kerensky. Under the protection of Kerensky, Nicholas II was safe, but after the October Revolution, the communists seized the risk that Russian Civil War broke out, Nicholas II were imprisoned by the communist army. After the Soviet Russian withdrawal from the war in March 1918 (the Treaty of Brest-Litov), then 4 months later, the entire Romanov family, including Tsar Nicholas II, have been sent to be slaughtered at a church in Yekaterinburg. In 1993, Russian President Boris Yeltsin had decided to call the church where the Romanov family was massacred as Blood church to remember communist troops massacred Tsar family. Nicholas II himself was also called by the Russian Orthodox Church as "St. Nicholas of suffering." Generally under Tsar Nicholas II, the Russian Empire from a transformed economy had suddenly collapsed and toppled the leaders of his weakness (failure of the Russo-Japanese War, Bloody Sunday, World War I), but freedom of religions was that Tsar Nicholas II was made to bring freedom today.**

_**P.S.:**_** Millie is Milly. Arnold Hans von Lidermann, Vladimir Vitalyevich Popov, Georgi Grigoryevich Khodev, Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov, Vasiliy Katarovich Danilovsky, Ahmed and Zoltán are belong to my OCs.**

* * *

Arnold Hans von Lidermann drove his motorbike out from the battle, tried to return back to Przemyśl, the city were being surrounded by the Russians, led by Dimitriev and Selivanov. He didn't know about it, so he shouted on happy:

"At last… the sword named… Excaliferb… is mine! Hahaha…"

Suddenly…

"You idiot!" – It was Ferbalot. He and his friends appeared in here. He knew if he lost the sword, nothing could stop Arnold Hans any more. So they attacked, while the Russians brother and pal weren't here at that moment: "Take that!" Unfortunately, from the arrogant leads to die of Malifishmirtz, the 59 years old Baron immediately used magic against the gang, and leverage do gun mantlet anti-gang. He did not easy for them.

"Bufavolous!"

"Yeah what Baljeetolas?"

"We need … some help!"

Isabel also helped, but her magic with the helps from her sisters were useless due to Arnold Hans was not stupid about it. With the _Excaliferb_, he would defeat the gang.

"Fools! Take that!"

He replied. With the Excaliferb, he defeated all the gang and made injure to the water sprites.

"Ah!"

Greta then said: "If we… cannot… steal the sword soon,… he will slave us!… Ahh…" Adelaide and Millie was shocked first, then the gang later: "What?" Surprisingly, another gang appeared. It was… the Russians: Popov, Khodev, Danilovsky and Nichov.

"GUYS!"

"Baron Sachsens, nicht wahr? Wir sind hier, Männer!" (Baron of Saxony, isn't it? We're here, men!) – Aleksandr Nichov began in German. Nichov, Popov and Khodev could understand German, and didn't miss, Popov continued: "Schauen Sie, wie Sie Zoltán, Ahmed und Ihre Truppen, vergessen nicht wahr haben?" (_Look like you forgot Zoltán, Ahmed and your troops, huh?_) Arnold couldn't believe on his eyes, he shouted: "Still, Idioten! Versuchen Sie ihn!" (_Silent, idiots! Try it!_) and raised Excaliferb. But…

"Es ist nicht überrascht. Etwas kommt vom Himmel, dumm!" (_It isn't surprised. Something is coming from the sky, stupid!_)

"Was redest du?" (_What are you talking?_)

Arnold didn't realise that an ammo was falling down, and finally, it exploded right behind… his back. Ferbalot suddenly realized that meant, he jumped to steal the sword, and succeed. But…

"Take THIS!" – Arnold Hans von Lidermann took from his pant a mace, and shot Ferbalot: "AH!" then he stole again: "Haha, nothing can stop me!" He jumped to the motorbike, and drove away. The gang and Russians recognized that he was… so smart to do it. But they would not give up.

"We must retake it! Go!"

They chased him. Arnold Hans understood that if he lost it, he would lost anything. So he drove it faster: "Faster, you idiot motorbike!" And then, he stopped his motorbike to the gate of Przemyśl, and called his soldiers: "DAS TOR ZU ÖFFNEN, IHR NARREN!" (_OPEN THE GATE, YOU FOOLS!_) but no one listened, because… they were holding the in front of gate against the Russians were advancing to the city. He then shouted: "**DAS TOR ZU ÖFFNEN! DAS TOR ZU ÖFFNEN!**" (_**OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!**_) and later, two Czech officers (Czech was a part of Austria-Hungary) opened.

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschten… wieder machen." (_I hope you don't make me disappointed… again._)

Unfortunately, two Czech officers didn't speak German or English. They only spoke Russian, Czech or Slovak language, and… they really wanted to surrender than killing their Slav and Russian brothers. The gang and Russians had late.

* * *

#####

1 October 1914

Galicia

"МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! ГИНДЕНБУРГ И ДАНКЛЬ ОТСТУПАЮТ ИЗ ИЗ ВАРШАВЫ! Я ПОВТОРЯЮ: МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! ГИНДЕНБУРГ И ДАНКЛЬ ОТСТУПАЮТ ИЗ ИЗ ВАРШАВЫ!…" – one Russian soldier ran and declared victory. Russian Empire had defeated the Germans and Austro-Hungarians, but… someone still felt worried. It was… Aleksei Brusilov. He prepared to go to Przemyśl soon, so he waited Popov and Khodev:

"Владимир Витальевич, Георгий Григорьевич, где ты? Будете ли вы принести _Excaliferb_ со мной? Надеюсь, что вы можете это сделать." (_Vladimir Vitalyevich, Georgi Grigoryevich, where are you? Will you bring the Excaliferb to me? Hope you can do it._)

#####

Meanwhile…

Przemyśl, Russian Poland/Austria-Hungary

Dimitriev ordered his men reattack:

"АТАКА! УБИВАЙТЕ АВСТРО-ВЕНГРЫ!" (_ATTACK! KILL THE AUSTRO-HUNGARIANS!_)

And they did it… for two months. But Nichov, under the call of The Doraemons Entente, had moved to Sarikamish (Caucasus Front), left the mission back to three Russians. Popov, Khodev and Danilovsky understood, they taught the gang… Russian. With Phineas and Ferbalot, that was the first time they located… to the Great War: new languages, new weapons,… and more.

* * *

20 December, 1914

Przemyśl, Russian Poland/Austria-Hungary

Both the gang now were understand why they were here, and with the help of Russian brothers and friend, they could speak some few Russian words. They were in the camp of Radko Dimitriev and Andrey Selivanov. This time, Vladimir and Georgi were planning for an attack.

"Мы знали, что Арнольд находится внутри, не? Мы будем атаковать, поэтому слушайте: вы должны подняться с нами и конечно, Арнольд будет выглядеть, и мы должны бороться, чтобы украсть Excaliferb, ладно? Если мы не можем, мы были неудачник. Обещаю, ладно?" (_We knew that Arnold is inside, is not? We are going to attack, so listen: you must climb with us, and certainly, Arnold'd appear, and we must fight to steal the Excaliferb, okay? If we couldn't, we were loser. Promise, okay?_)

The gang nodded. Isabel and her sprite flew to inside the fortress, and watched the Austro-Hungarian. They also wanted to become… human, so they must steal the sword. And they found… the sword… under the snowy weather.

"Girls… look like we have found it. We must steal it first, don't make… Phineas hard, okay?"

"So you love Phineas." – Gingaletta said.

"Oh come on!" – Halley and Millie said too. They were in the fortress, and a lot of Czech soldiers were standing in front of Arnold's house-for-…rent. They were speaking.

"Petr, pokud válka, budu se vrátit domů a stát se zemědělcem v Ostravě." (_Petr, if the war over, I will return home and become a farmer in Ostrava._)

"Prosím, Pavel. Měli byste přidat 'musí přežít' taky." (_Please Pavel. You should add 'must survive' too._)

"Závisí na Bohu, Petr." (_Depend on God, Petr._)

They were two Czech officers who had welcomed Arnold Hans. They wanted to surrender, but Petr looked like… did not mess it for a while. The sprites flew to inside, and with their body, no one could realize it. Arnold Hans von Lidermann was sleeping.

"Okay, we must steal the sword. Go!"

And they stole it. But… because that day was near Christmas, so they carried it very hard. Suddenly, Arnold opened his eyes, and… shocked:

"Hey!"

As a soccerer, he did realize the sprites. Isabel screamed: "FLY!" They flew out from the window, and made all the Austro-Hungarian troops… looked into the sky.

"Petr… letí… ten meč?" (_Petr… is that sword… flying?_)

"Je to lhář,… nebo skutečné?" (_It's liar… or real?_)

Unluckily, the Russians had begun the attack. They wanted to take advantages bfore Christmas and the end of 1914. Isabel and her water sprites screamed: "OH NO…!"

* * *

Siege of Przemyśl… was continued…


	19. Chapter 19

_**%:**_** Franz Joseph I or Francis Joseph I (German: Franz Joseph I; Hungarian: Ferenc Jozséf) (born 1830-dead 1916) was an Emperor of Austria-Hungary. Under his regime, he created an ally with Hungary, and combined it to become Austro-Hungarian Empire, but during his era, Austria-Hungary had lost a lot of territories in Italy due to the Second and Third Italian War of Independence, lost the war against Prussia (which later became Germany), but after Tsar Alexander II defeated the Turks during the Russo-Turkish War (1877-1878), Austria-Hungary claimed Islamic state of Bosnia and Herzegovina, conquested the Ottoman out from Bosnia. He was also a 'fan' of nationalism, and responsible for the deaths of his son: Crown Prince Rudolf (1889) and later was Empress Elisabeth (1898). But the Bosnian crisis made him turned his eyes to Balkans, which under the control of Russia. On 1914, Gavrilo Princip, a Serbian nationalist, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife Sophie, made Franz Joseph turned mad, and one month later, he declared war against Kingdom of Serbia, one of Russian allies at that moment, began World War I. Unfortunately, he failed so many battle, and must call help from Germany and Bulgaria to fight against Entente. He died in 1916, and was succeeded by his grandnephew Charles. Under his era, he controlled Croatia, Transylvania (which later became a part of Romania), Slovenia, Bohemia, Czech, Slovakia, Galicia (actually half of Galicia), Bosnia and Herzegovina, half of Poland (Russian Empire, Prussia/German Empire and Austria/Austria-Hungary controlled three parts of Poland: Russian Poland-including Warsaw, Prussian/German Poland and Austro/Austro-Hungarian Poland until Poland declared independence in 1922), but due to his nationalism, he had made World War I began in Balkan, and finally lost the war, then later collapsed the Austro-Hungarian Empire.**

* * *

Arnold Hans von Lidermann could not believe on his eyes. After realized Excaliferb was disappeared, he shouted to his soldiers:

"Warum Sie zwei hier stehen? HOLEN SIE SICH DAS SCHWERT!" (_Why you two stand here? GET THAT SWORD!_)

Petr and Pavel surprised: "Ano, Baron. Už jdu!" (_Yes Baron. I'm coming!_) But then, a lot of ammos were fell down to the fortress. The Austro-Hungarian troops screamed, so Petr and Pavel must take it before the Russians attack.

"Získejte ten meč, Pavel! Si to!" (_Get that sword, Pavel! Get it!_)

"Tady, Petr! To umím taky!" (_Here, Petr! Get it too!_)

But they weren't success. They ran to a stair, while the water sprites almost brought the Excaliferb out from the fortress.

"Keep doing, Adelaide!"

"Right, Isabel!"

"No time to talk. Let's fly!" – Greta said. But… Pavel and Petr, two Czech officers of Austro-Hungarian Army saw it. They then jumped.

"Meč… je moje! Ahhhaaaa!" (_The sword… is mine! Ahhhhhh!_)

And… they took the sword. Both sides pulled together the Excaliferb sword, until Pavel and Petr suddenly found a strange thing: all… was the water sprites.

"Oni jsou… vodníků, Petr." (_They are… water sprites, Petr._)

"Děláš si srandu, Pavel?" (_Are you kidding me, Pavel?_)

"Ano. Už jste četl pohádky v Praze?" (_Yeah. Have you read fairy tales in Prague?_)

"Ne. Moje matka mi neřekl nic o pohádky. Měla… zemřel." (_No. My mother has not told me anything about fairy tales. She had… passed away._)

"V tom případě to je smutné. Kromě toho opravdu chceme jít domů, jít do války jako je tento." (_Oh, in that case, it is sad. Besides, we really want to go home, not go to war like this._)

Suddenly, Isabel heard it, she realised that they wanted to go home. But… it was disappeared after they decided to continue the pulling.

"Sisters, I think… they are not bad." – Isabel talked.

"What? You mean… help them?" – Millie questioned.

"But when I saw their faces, I believe they aren't evil. They're good persons." – said Greta and Gingaletta. Unfortunately, the Russians had attacked.

"**Не шучу! Не говорить! Пришло время умирать! АТАКА!**" (_**No joking! No talking! It's time to die! ATTACK!**_)

They attacked. Russian troops crossed the fortress, while the Austro-Hungarians also shot and fought back. Arnold Hans von Lidermann then ran to Petr and Pavel, they were pulling. He shouted in laughing:

"HAHA! The sword… is mine. Thank you."

He used his magic, but suddenly, the gang climbed up, and saw… Arnold.

"You! It's Arnold Hans!"

"Fuck! Why are you standing here? Kill them all!"

Another Czech troops appeared. They shot the gang: "Blam!" but the Russian troops appeared. They began to fight. No mercy, no peaceful, only dead. Arnold Hans von Lidermann wouldn't want to see failure, so he used his magic.

"Eat this, childish!"

He shot. Under the snow, the battle still happened. Petr and Pavel were still pulling with the water sprites. Isabel and her sisters decided to use water: "Water, let's attack." Suddenly, water from a frozen stream clashed, and it… approached close to Petr and Pavel.

"Hej… co… JANULLINECKA!" (_Hey… what the… AAAAHHHHH!_)

But Arnold Hans threw his magic to stop the water. Halley realized: "It's Arnold. If we can't defeat him, he shall crash us." Recognized the problem, Isabel threw the Excaliferb to Ferbalot, but… she also threw Petr and Pavel too. She wanted to defeat Arnold. Gingaletta just laughed slowly: "Isabel… I think you shouldn't throw it soon." Isabel turned, and saw… Petr and Pavel were… flying on the sky: "Opps!" But it was too late to fix, so she and her sisters fought again.

Meanwhile…

Vladimir, Vasiliy and Georgi fought against the Austro-Hungarian troops, but when they saw the face of Arnold, they joined to fight against him. Even he didn't have the Excaliferb, but as a soccerer, he might defeat anyone he met. So he did not fear anyone, and shot, killed, so he wasn't surprised when he saw the gang. They began to fight.

"Take that!"

But after 30 minutes, they still failed. Instead, they always hit the ammo and magic from Arnold Hans. The 59 years old Baron, with intelligent brain and magic from his mace, defeated all the gang. Bufavolous said: "Are you… a soccerer?" He repeated: "Yes, yes I'm!" but Vladimir said: "If you want to kill them, you must defeat us." and they fought. Petr and Pavel meanwhile tried to pull with Ferbalot about the Excaliferb. Then, they suddenly… opened the sword, and it was… lighted.

"Wow…" – Ferbalot said. Petr and Pavel then tried to take, but Ferbalot had taken it. The Czech soldiers scared: "Ne ne ne! Prosím, nezabíjej nás." (_No no no! Please don't kill us._) Ferbalot didn't speak Czech, but for some reason, he realised the Czech weren't danger. He said:

"Do you want to go home?"

Because they didn't understand English, so he spoke Russian: "Вы хотите пойти домой?" (_Do you want to go home?_) And… they nodded. Ferbalot said they must kill Arnold, and they surprised:

"Как убить его?" (_How to kill him?_)

"Попробуйте." (_Try it._)

He continued to fight. Right then, they put their shotguns, and prepared…

Meanwhile…

"Haha… stupid!" – Arnold Hans von Lidermann said.

"You… CHEATER!"

"Ah… idiots. Any last words?"

"Yeah… well… I have…" – Georgi said. But suddenly, he saw Petr and Pavel behind the back of Arnold, so he said:

"You will go to the hell first!"

"Are you kidding, I'll…" – but Arnold… was shocked – "Ahh!" He had been hit… by his own men: Petr and Pavel. Two Czech officers told: "Jsme, Petr a Pavel. Jsme Česká a přítel... rusky." (_We're Petr and Pavel. We're Czech, and the friend… of Russian._) He felt mad: "You… you… HOW DARE… AHHH…" and Arnold Hans von Lidermann fell down. He died at the age of 59. The Czech then said.

"Поместите меч. Это - для Вас." (_Put the sword. It's for you._)

They gave to Ferbalot, and Ferbalot raised his hand. The real Excaliferb… had been appeared and made the soldiers surprised. And then, the Russians retreated out, but with a lot of information, they might have a chance to defeat.

* * *

24 December, 1914

10:00 P.M

Przemyśl, Russian Poland/Austria-Hungary

" С Рождеством!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – all the Russians celebrated Christmas. It was near that day. The gang and Russian troops, including the brothers Popov and Khodev with Danilovsky, sat down. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Come here, gang. You have finished your job."

They surprised. So they decided to go check out, and when they came to a stream, Popov, Khodev and Danilovsky were… happy. It was Aleksei Brusilov.

"Ах! Алексей Алексеевич!" (_Ah! Aleksei Alekseyevich!_)

"Я думаю, что вы не поставляются, мальчики!" (_I thought you wouldn't come, boys!_)

And behind his back, the Lady of the Lake and the Lady of the Puddle appeared. They said:

"So, thank you Mr. Aleksei Alekseyevich Brusilov and your men to rescue the gang. And… Ferbalot, you have finished your job. You are offically become the King… from now."

Vladimir, Georgi and Vasiliy shocked: "What? King?" She nodded, and… Vanessa gave Ferbalot a kiss. Greta felt… jealously. Vladimir, Georgi and Vasiliy turned behind a told:

"Should they do that in front of… us, Russian captains of Emperor Nicholas II?"

They didn't talk more. Right then, the Lady of the Lake talked: "Now, let's return back." Phineas was sad: "Oh man! If we stayed here more, we would have more chance to discover." But Isabel before left, had also… kissed Phineas. The Russians didn't want to mess it up, so they left. And the gang… returned. Right then…

25 December, 1914

00:01 A.M

Przemyśl, Russian Poland/Austria-Hungary

Aleksei Brusilov, with Radko Dimitriev and Andrey Selivanov, declared:

"**Сегодня мои мужчины, вы слышите меня?**" (_**Today, my men, do you hear me?**_)

"**МЫ СЛУШАЕМ!**" (_**WE'RE LISTENING!**_) – they repeated.

"**Ладно слушайте. Сегодня мы окружают город, крепость Перемышль! Братья, мы должны бороться! Мы должны умереть за народ, за царя, для русских и специально для вашей семьи! СЛУШАЕТЕ ЛИ ВЫ МЕНЯ?**" (_**Okay, listen. Today, we are surrounding the city, the fortress of Przemy**__**ś**__**l! Brothers, we must attack! We must die for nation, for Tsar, for Russians, and specially... for your families! DO YOU LISTEN TO ME?**_)

"**МЫ СЛУШАЕМ!**"(_**WE'RE LISTENING!**_)

"**Братья, Подготовьте ваши штыки! И ПОГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ: УМЕРЕТЬ!**" (_**Brothers, prepare your bayonets! AND TALK WITH ME: DIE!**_)

"**УМЕРЕТЬ!**" (_**DIE!**_)

"**УМЕРЕТЬ!**" (_**DIE!**_)

"**УМЕРЕТЬ! УМЕРЕТЬ! УМЕРЕТЬ!**" (_**DIE!**_)

And they attacked. Vladimir and Georgi shouted: "WE ARE THE DORAEMONS… ENTENTE! **DDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**"

* * *

_**So, what would happen next:**_

_***The brothers from Russian Empire, with Imperial Russian Army, had attacked, and later defeated the Austro-Hungarian Army in Przemy**__**ś**__**l, March 1915 in Russian Poland/Austria-Hungary. They became famous after that, and joined… The Doraemons Entente later. They became Vice Admirals in late 1916. After the February Revolution in 1917, they joined Alexander Kerensky, and later after the October Revolution, they followed Admiral Alexander Kolchak (the White Movement) to fight against the Communist led by V. I. Lenin, but failed. They had been executed in 1921 (except Nichov had escaped), one year after Kolchak's death. They had been renamed by Boris Yeltsin on 1995, when he visited the United States of America.**_

_***The gang? Bufavolous and Baljeetolas… well just pranked again. They didn't need much. Ferbalot became of King of Tri-Kingdom, while the water sprites… suddenly turned from sprites… to humans. Isabel didn't miss that chance, and began… to date with Phineas. Ferbalot also needed to find… a future wife, so… unlike the kiss of Vanessa, he chose… Greta to became… a Queen? That's strange, right? But… after that, they had a happy life.**_

_**The end.**_


	20. Special

I'm beginning the project called: _the reborn of Great War_. I decided to make some stories about the Great War (1914-1918). You can read and link:

**_"St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon"_**: s/9334841/1/St-Arnold-Shoots-the-Dragon

**_"My Love Under Snow"_**: s/9492818/1/My-love-under-snow

**_"Happy Christmas"_**:

**_"Gallipoli: Dead End"_**:

**_"A beautiful date"_**:

**_"Poland"_**:

**_"A long kiss"_**:

**…and more…**

* * *

Other story also relative about the Great War:

**_"The Great War game"_**: s/9411549/1/The-Great-War-game

* * *

I'll use some cartoons and animes. Hope you like it.


End file.
